Mas que solo pasion
by chiiocullen
Summary: El fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en el sexo, pero ella quería mas que solo pasion y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo
1. prefacio

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en la lujuria, pero ella quería mas que sexo y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

Como sugerencia, descarguen o busquen…la canción de **mujer amante de Mago de Oz y Rata Blanca en acústica**…les juro que da el ambiente perfecto para disfrutar del capi/prefacio…sin mas…

—Al cuarto Ed…Edward-mierda yo con la idea de decirle algo importante y terminamos como siempre, en la sala…con camino a la recamara…

—Oh bella…nunca me cansare de esto…-ese es el problema…

Sentía como sus manos me tomaban el trasero, mientras yo aumentaba el amarre de mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, para así dirigirnos una vez mas a la cama, una vez allí sentí como me tumbaba en la cama con poca delicadeza, como siempre…

—Que decías bella?-o si ahora se acuerda que estábamos hablando

—Solo co…continúa

Si eso me hizo darme cuenta que la decisión que había tomado, ase unas horas es la correcta, no seguiría con esto con esta farsa, no seguiría con el juego, porque siempre fue solo un juego, un juego de seducción, de pasión, deseo, lujuria…

Pero, por ahora solo disfrutaría…

Sentía mi piel enfebrecida, en cada lugar donde el dejaba de tocar, cada parte de mi añoraba y pedía sus carisias, ese fuego que el mitigaba en parte con su tacto, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y hombros tratando de desabrochar mi sostén, mientras una de mis manos no dejaban de acariciar y jalar sus cabellos broncíneos y la otra acariciaba con avaricia su torso desnudo, una vez que hubo liberado mis senos, sentí su aliento en mi pecho, para después sentir la punta de su gloriosa lengua trazar círculos en torno de mi erecto pezón derecho, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba mágicamente mi seno izquierdo, yo arqueaba inconsciente mi espalda, sintiendo como su boca acariciaba, succionaba y mordía ligeramente mis senos dándome un placer, que me quemaba las entrañas…

Si algo no podía negar era que Edward Cullen sabía perfectamente como hacerte sentir mujer…

Sentí como sus manos se dirigían a mis bragas, mientras su lengua recorría mis labios y se adentraba en mi boca, comenzó a bajarlas lentamente por mis piernas, asta sacarlas completamente y lanzarlas a alguna parte de la recamara, para luego dirigir sus manos a mis piernas, mis caderas, mi trasero, mientras yo acaricia el prominente bulto de sus boxers y lo escuchaba gemir y arquease ante mi tacto, cosa que aproveche para deslizarlos por sus piernas, asta sacarlos y lanzarlos igualmente, mientras el desliaba sus manos asta mis muslos, para acariciarlos y así deslizar uno de sus mágicos dedos a mi clítoris y adentrar otro a mi vagina, asiendo que gimiese incontrolablemente, cosa que como ya sabia, lo excitaba de sobremanera, lo que hizo que aumentara el ritmo y añadiera dos dedos mas y al mismo tiempo dejaba mi boca para dirigir su lengua a mi clítoris y lo acariciara con parsimonia dándome un doloroso y agradable placer con sus lametazos, haciéndome llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche, mientras el se dedicaba a borrar todo rastro con su boca…

—Amo como gimes por mi causa-más no me amas a mi…

—Y yo amo que me hagas gemir con tus carisias…

Fue todo lo que necesite, unos segundos para reponerme y hacernos girar sobre la cama para posicionarme sobre el y empezar a besarlo con ansias, mientras mis manos se dirigían a su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos, y eventualmente me falto el aire, pero dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello lamiendo, succionando fuertemente, mientras el gemía…y yo marcaba su cuello.

—Prometí que jamás nadie que no fueras tu me marcarías…

—Hummm…-fue todo lo que pudo salir de mis labios…

Si, desde la primera vez que llegamos a tal intensidad el prometió que jamás nadie que no fuese yo le marcaría el cuello, para el era su manera de prometer fidelidad, su manera de demostrar que estaba con alguien y ese alguien soy-asta ahora-yo…

Volví a subir a sus labios, esos labios que me inundaban de pasión, y me ahogaban en deseo, pero que jamás me dieron lo que alguna vez quise…

Lo bese una ves mas antes de besar la comisura de sus labios- curvados en una sonrisa ante la anticipación de lo que el sabia que vendría- para así bajar lentamente mientras dejaba un rastro de besos, por su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, su torso, su abdomen, su ombligo-donde pasee la punta de mi lengua- hasta llegar a su abdomen y escucharlo gemir ante mis labios, mientras yo me dirigía a su -muy erecto- pene y lo recorría lenta y tortuosamente con mi lengua…

—Be…bella!!

Sabia que el disfrutaba la tortura gustoso, mientras yo seguía recorriendo con la punta de mi lengua su miembro erecto, de arriba abajo y pasaba mi lengua alrededor de la punta haciendo pequeños círculos, mientras mis manos lo tomaban moviendo de arriba abajo igualmente, mientras el solo podía gemir y balbucear mi nombre, hasta que lo empecé a sentir temblar y sonreí involuntariamente sabiendo lo que venia…me metí todo o la mayor parte de su miembro en mi boca, mientras lo apretaba con mis labios y seguía con mis movimientos incitándolo…y es que amaba su sabor…

—BELLA!!

Lo sentí temblar por ultima ves antes de venirse en mi boca, mientras el presionaba mi cabeza contra su miembro y yo me deleitaba bebiendo asta la ultima gota de su liberación, mientras el me llevaba asta sus labios para besarme y saborearse el mismo en mis labios, lo que me ponía, muy, muy excitada…mientras retomaba su aliento…

—Jamás nadie podrá hacerme sentir lo que tú…eres toda una experta…

—Si bueno, tuve un buen maestro…-como olvidarlo si así llegamos a esto…

—Tienes, tienes, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo…

Y así empezamos…de nuevo…

Sentí sus manos recorrerme desde los hombros, entre mis senos, mis senos, mi vientre, y pasar un dedo por mi clítoris asiéndome gemir, para luego seguir con mis piernas y trasero, mientras no dejaba de besarme, y yo a su ves recorría una ves mas su torso, sus hombros, su pecho y halar el cabello de su nuca, después lo sentí colocarse sobre mi, y abrir gentilmente mis piernas separándolas y colocándose con cuidado en medio de ellas para introducir su miembro erecto en mi, asiéndonos gemir a ambos, mientras el comenzaba a deslizarse dentro y fuera de mi, aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza con cada estocada, haciéndome gritar de placer…

—Haa…Ed…Edward mas rapi…mas rápido!!

—Tus…deseos…son or…ordenes bella…

Y baya si lo sentí, sus embestidas eran tan fuertes, casi feroces, desesperadas y delirantes, tal como el placer y las ondas de calor que me empezaron a invadir, esas ondas de calor que empezaron a emanar desde mi centro, ese calor que solo aumento el placer que sentía, y ala vez sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba involuntariamente a causa de mis temblores y los de Edward, y al final lo sentí esa onda final que te va nublando y aletargando lentamente mientras avanza por tu centro, tu abdomen asta llegar a tus pies y hacer que se te retuerzan, asta llegar a tu cabeza y hacerte perder la razón momentáneamente…liberándote…y gritamos…

—EDWARD!!

—BELLA!!

Y así, nos tumbamos ambos en la cama uno al lado del otro, mientras hacíamos vanos esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento y normalizar nuestras respiraciones…que después de unos minutos volvieron…

—De que querías hablar, ase un rato?

—Edward quiero el divorcio…

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ola!!^^ Bueno esta es la nueva historia, si llevaré las 2 a la par y no la dejare, gracias a las personas que dedican su tiempo para leerme gracias por eso y por su apoiiOp….

Esta historiia es sumamente intensa y no solo por sus encuentros sexuales, sino que mas adelante iran viiendo, de ayi la necesidad de que empezara así y vieran lo complejo que es y en que esta basada la relacion de edward y bella

En el proxx kapii las reacciones, los porques y los resultados…

Espero sea de su agrado…

Gracias frutizz por el apoiiO!! Fresa, kiwi, mandarina, banana, cereza, freszza, coco, uviita pff!! Atodazz nenazz graziiaz y danii feliiziiadezz por el neww fiik ezta geniial!!

**Y ziin mazz plizz dejen rr o denle al Go!! Recuerden las buenas acciones se regresan…y gracias a todos los de mf ke se pasaron!!**

ChiiaO

ChiiO/Manzaniita!!


	2. Despedida

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en la lujuria, pero ella quería mas que sexo y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

GRACIAS^^:

DESYRE:me alegra que te allá gustadO!!

gigi.z:gracias por tu apoiiOp y espero no haberte torturadO muchO!!

Raquel:espero te ziga guztando, gracias.

liloc: me alegro, poco a poco se ira desenvolviendo la historia, y el morbo no es malo xD

Jazzy: bueno si estubo como rara su forma de pedirlo, ubiera sido mas normal si fuera después de una pelea y de aventarle el florero pero komo zoy todo menos tradicional!!^^

darthmocy: jajaja si lo se algo extraniiO ezpero ke ezte zea de tu agradO!!

Troyis: jum zii!!^^ ezpero ziiga ziiendO ineterezante..kuiidate!!

anis weasley: si bueno ezo de empezzar kon un fin jejeje pero aki relmente es el comienzo!!, ezpero te ziga gustando!!

Kelda Ylonen Cullen: ziip muy intenso!! Y zii abra muchOzz lemmons xD , me algra ke te aiiaP gustado!!^^

pukichick: te kedazte de WHAT THE HEL!! Ke biien, normalmente yo tampoko leeO fiik kon un zolo kap me dejan piikada = ke tu xD y ezperO te ziiga gustando!!^^

christti: por eso bella le pide el divorcio..^^ 

Ruby: ke biien ke te guzzte!! ezperO ziiga =!!^^

Desiree Pattinson:ezz genial ke te guzzte!! Me azezz felizz!!^^

Erill Cullen: si bueno da esa primera impresión xD y zii muy buenos ratOzz xD!!

PknaPcosa,pekascullen,Mabru Black as Hydrangea, Kriito Cullen Masen, Jazzy W, Bella Ma. Cullen, Albaln, yeray, MerySnz, kayling, flowersswan, Crisst…

am ls ke pregutaron zii seguirán aviiendo muchos lemmons xD , lleban 3 años de casados, no tienen hijos, la casa es de Edward xD y kreo ke ya….

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Como sugerencia, descarguen o busquen…la canción de **God Damn Youre Beautiful de Chester See**…y la ponen cuando diga **(play) **se pone mas lacrimogeno el asunto…sin mas…

—_De que querías hablar, ase un rato?_

—_Edward quiero el divorcio…_

Cuando tomo una decisión rara vez pienso en mi, alómenos en esta relación, pero esta vez debo buscar mi bien, debo salir de la oscuridad, liberarme de las ataduras, liberar mi alma y mi corazón…antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Silencio…era todo, solo silencio, el volteo su rostro hacia un lado, para no mirarme a los ojos, aun así creí ver en sus ojos notas de incredulidad, burla y…dolor, algo que me extrañó, pero lo deje pasar, esperaba su reacción, esperaba que no me hiciera las cosas mas difíciles y dolorosas…

—Porque?-su pregunta fue sencilla, directa, y me pareció que su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada…

—Porque?- replique incrédula-, lo sabes Edward, sabes que esto jamás ha funcionado como debería ser…

—Pero el sexo es genial, y…-lo corte antes de que continuara empeorando la situación…

—Ese es el problema Edward, que solo piensas en sexo, que crees que todo se arregla con un buen polvo, crees que porque tu vives por y para el sexo todos nos conformamos con lo mismo, crees que el amor y los sentimientos son basura, crees que la vida se resume a ir al trabajo y regresar a tener sexo, y no es así, no es lo que yo quiero, y ese es el problema, la razón por la cual estamos aquí…

!=!=!=!=!=! flash back !=!=!=!=!

Genial hoy es lunes, y por sugerencia de René iré a clases de tango, mi nuevo libro esta protagonizado por una bailarina de tango, Rene creyó que seria una buena idea tomar clases y así adentrarse en el personaje y liberar estrés…

Y henos aquí, en este estudio, según veo ay varios salones con diferentes tipos… ballet, danza folklórica, danza árabe, Oh, y el mío, el salón de tango, me dijeron que mi profesor seria Jasper Hale, baya un bonito salón, pisos recubiertos de lisa madera, paredes de espejos y 2 barras, y al final un hombre recargado en una de ellas, dándome la espalda…

—Disculpe, usted es Jasper Hale, el profesor de tango?

—Er…hum-y el se volteo hacia mi, y wow, era hermoso, cabello broncíneo y desordenado, piel un poco mas pálida que la mía, rasgos finos y a la vez masculinos, y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que, eventualmente, me comían con la mirada…-Si yo soy el profesor de tango, viene a unirse a las clases?

—Hum…si, aunque solo será una semana- dios, ese dios con delirios de hombre, era simplemente perfecto, mi corazón latía desbocado ante la idea de verlo por una semana en las clases…

—Bueno, eso esta bien señorita…

—Isabella Swan, pero puede llamarme bella, no me agrada mi nombre…

—Bueno bella- contesto con una sonrisa torcida y una voz aterciopelada y tremendamente sensual-puedes llamarme jasper y como veras asta ahora eres la única escrita para tango,-dijo mientras se acerba a mi con pasos lentos y sumamente elegantes- por lo que se puede decir que tus clases serán privadas…

!=!=!=!= fin flash back =!=!=!=!

—Y a que viene eso ahora?, llevamos tres años con esto, porque ahora tendría que ser diferente? Porque decides tirar estos 3 años por la borda? es que te sientes insatisfecha? Ay alguien mas en esto?- su voz sonaba desesperada y sus ojos se iban oscureciendo, clara señal de que la ira lo iba dominando…

Pero esta vez no cedería, en nuestros 2 meses de noviazgo y 3 de matrimonio, siempre había sido igual, cuando cualquier disgusto o problema surgía, ambos tratábamos de solucionarlo, pero a nuestra manera –que nunca o rara vez era la misma- lo que nos llevaba a la cama, si, después de lanzar comentarios sarcásticos, gritar y atacar al otro, el -o algunas veces yo- se lanzaba sobre mi y me empezaba a besar y acariciar mi cuerpo, descargando su furia, cosa que yo respondía gustosa, y si, teníamos sexo salvaje, y entre gemidos y jadeos hablábamos, y después de alcanzar el orgasmo, el cenit del acto, sopesábamos los pros y los contras de ambas soluciones y escogíamos la mejor de una manera pacifica…

Pero esto se estaba volviendo enfermizo…

—Como lo dije, solo piensas en sexo, no Edward, seria una gran mentira decir que me siento insatisfecha y tú lo sabes, no dejes que esto te quite tu ego varonil, o espera eso es imposible…

—Bella se seria, esto no es un juego, porque ahora, ay alguien mas?-Si Edward ay alguien mas…

—No Edward, simplemente me canse de esto, estoy harta de soportar tu cinismo, estoy cansada de pelear y terminar en la cama, estoy cansada de sentirme tuya solo en la cama, estoy cansada de esto, quiero el divorcio Edward no lo hagas mas difícil…

—Bella, eres la única, sabes que solo estoy contigo, sabes que lo mejor es estar juntos, nuestras familias, mi familia es la tuya, y aprecio mucho a Rene, no quiero que nada cambie…—se fue acercando a mi lentamente sabia lo que venia…

—Si es por ellos no te preocupes Edward, Esme y Carlisle, son mi familia, y Alice y Emmett son mis hermanos nada de eso cambiara, el que terminemos con esto no quiere decir que tengas que dejar de ver a Rene, somos personas adultas, por lo tanto cuando nos encontremos podemos llevarlo civilizadamente…

—Bella, porque haces esto?, cuando empezamos con esto ambos sabíamos de que iba esto, porque ahora tiene que ser diferente, explícamelo y te dejare en paz…

—Claro, tu sabias que lo único que querías era alguien para asegurarte de tener sexo diario, pero yo no quiero esto Edward como dije ya me canse, quiero probar otras cosas, quiero que alguien realmente me ame, quiero que cuando este en la cama sea por amor y no por una pela, quiero realmente hacer el amor, y tener hijos, quiero una verdadera familia, sentirme amada… y ambos sabemos que contigo eso jamás será…

Sus ojos llamearon con furia, sus puños, estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empalidecieron, si no lo conociera diría que estaba celoso, pero yo se que el jamás a sentido amor por mi, por eso es necesario terminar con esto…

—Vamos, Edward no actúes como si te importara, como si estuvieras celoso, tu encontraras a alguien que se amolde a ti, alguien que te haga feliz, o tal vez te haga cambiar, no lo se, y yo espero encontrar alguien que me ame…

—No estoy celoso, es solo que no me agradan los cambios, y me gusta como cocinas, bella yo…

—Bella nada, Edward quiero el divorcio y yo ya tome esta decisión, y lo haré, puedes ahorrarte problemas, y pérdidas de tiempo firmando voluntariamente, pero ten por seguro que de una forma u otra lo tendré…

Me iba a levantar de la cama, pero el me tomo del brazo y me jalo asta estar sobre su pecho, llevo una de sus manos a mi nuca y me beso con tanta fuerza, que no fui capas de apartarme, respondí el beso con la misma fuerza y ansia, pensando que era una despedida, la ultima ves que probaría esos labios que tantas veces me enloquecieron, que tantas veces me llevaron a la gloria, esos labios que jamás me dieron lo que tanto quise…

Sus manos bajaron hasta posarse sobre mis caderas, para acercarme más a el, era como si no quisiese dejar ir, mis manos estaban halando sus sedosos cabellos, nuestras lenguas bailaban a un ritmo único, su erección presionaba mi abdomen, era siempre así, como dos compuestos químicos que reaccionaban explosivamente al ser mezclados, sabia que tenia que parar esto, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no ayudaba, es decir acabo de pedirle el divorcio no puedo tener sexo con el…de nuevo.

A duras penas logre separarme del amarre de sus manos, y me levante rápidamente, enredándome en una sabana y corriendo al baño…

—La cena esta lista, mi abogado te llamara mañana para acordar la cita en la que firmaras, no te pido absolutamente nada, excepto tu firma claro…

**(play)**

Me encerré en el baño, me recargue en la puerta y me deslice hasta tocar el piso, y llore, mis lagrimas no cesaban, y sentía como mi pecho se hundía, no podía estar cerca de el, alómenos por unas semanas, duele demasiado, todas la ilusiones, todas cenas con la esperanza de que se sintiera en casa, todas las veces que me arregle para el con la ilusión de que me encontrara linda, no solo deseable, todos los planes que hice con la ilusión de salir a divertirnos como las otras parejas, todo lo que siento por el…

No, definitivamente tenía que alejarme un tiempo, dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, aunque en mi caso dudo que así sea, pero alómenos servirá para hacerme a la idea, serviría para retomar fuerzas y comenzar una nueva vida, una vida sin el, una vida donde yo ocupe mi tiempo pensando en lo que yo quiero, en lo mejor para mi…

Me levante, me metí a la ducha, me di un relajante baño, Salí, tome una toalla, la enrede alrededor de mi cuerpo y Salí por algo de ropa, por suerte Edward se avía ido, sabia que en el solo momento de que se lo dijera iría a buscar a alguien mas, pero eso ya lo sabia y me había prometido a mi misma no llorar mas por el, tome una pequeña maleta y empaque solo lo mas necesario, si quería terminar con esto la distancia serviría de algo…

Termine de empacar, tome la maleta y me dirigí a la cocina, Labé los platos de la cena, y decidí que seria bueno dejarle una carta a Edward, no tanto por el, sino por mi, sabia que para Edward la despedida bastaría solo con lo que paso antes de pedirle el divorcio, pero para mi no era suficiente, tome una hoja de mi libreta, siempre con olor a fresias, y un bolígrafo…

_Edward:_

_Se que en el fondo sabes que esto fue lo mejor para ambos, se que pronto seguirás con el ritmo de vida que llevabas antes de mi, pero realmente espero encuentres a alguien que le haga sentir a tu corazón, es obvio que yo no fui la persona correcta, porque soy de las personas que creen que cuando encuentras a la persona correcta cambias y eres capas de darlo y dejarlo todo por ese alguien, espero que encuentres a ese alguien y que seas correspondido, yo alguna ves en lo encontré, pero no tuve la suerte de ser correspondida, espero que eso no te pase…_

_Espero de todo corazón que encuentres a esa persona con la cual no necesites pelear para tenerla en la cama, espero que alguna ves sepas lo que es sentir que haces el amor, espero que alguna ves seas capas de sentir como tocas el cielo con los dedos por un simple beso, que seas capas de derretirte con una caricia, con un aliento, con un simple rose, que encuentres a esa persona que te haga enloquecer de amor, esa persona por la cual seas capas de dar hasta la misma vida…_

_Te dejo ambos anillos, el de compromiso y el de la boda, se que el de compromiso es importante para ti porque era de tu madre, así como a su ves fue de tu abuela, te dejo ambos, con la esperanza de que la próxima ves que se lo des a alguien sea porque te nace, porque ames a esa persona, porque ese día, la promesa que simboliza ese anillo será mil veces mas sincera…pues vendrá de tu corazón…_

_Bella…_

No pude evitar derramar una que otra lagrima que terminaron en la hoja, jamás en los 3 años de matrimonio le dije que lo amaba, porque sabia que el no sentía lo mismo, cuando éramos novios alguna que otra ves nos dijimos que nos queríamos, pero sabes que querer no es lo mismo que amar, podemos querer a muchas personas, pero –alómenos yo- creo que solo se ama una vez en la vida…

Me puse labial rojo, y marque mis labios junto a mi nombre, siempre fue su color preferido, decía que mis labios eran irresistibles, doble la hoja y me dirigí nuevamente a la recamara a colocarla sobre la cama, el símbolo perfecto…

Observe por ultima ves la recamara antes de apagar la luz y serrar la puerta, me dirigí al living, tome mi maleta y mi bolso y apague todas las luces y cerré la puerta, Salí al jardín y abrí la puerta de mi auto, contemple por ultima ves la casa, y me metí en el auto, arranque lo mas rápido que se me permitía, en unos minutos estaba en el aeropuerto, compre un boleto para Miami, registre mi equipaje, y me subí al avión, tome mi asiento junto a la ventanilla, era de noche pero cuando nos alejábamos pude contemplar por ultima ves la ciudad, alómenos hasta que pudiera regresar y enfrentar lo que deje…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Miil Graziiaz!! ziip por zuz alerts, favs y revs!!

Para el prOxx kapii piidO zu opiiniiOn bella ze fue de viiaje, quiieren ke ziiga kon bellaPOV o kiieren un Edward POV apartir de la despedida? y lizii no are varios capis contando el viaje porke pasara un mes antes de ke bella regrese, am a y conforme a la historia de komo ed y bell's terminaron casados ira aparesiendo poko a poko en flash backs al igual que sus datos como las edades etc....la ultima parte de la carta fue inspirada en la del fik de la llave del corazon, el capi fue inspirado en la cansion de la frazze tOnta de la zzemana de la Quiinta ezztaziiOn...

En el prOxx kapii leeremos que bell's regresa...ya estan divorziiados y en el reencuentro ambos veran como an avanzado laz vidaz del otro...

Dejen rr para zaver zi kieren EPOV O BPOV, para que me dejen sus dudas, sugerensias, criticas, etc...

**az tu buena Obra del diia y dale a GO!!**

CiiaO

ChiiO


	3. amargo regreso

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en la lujuria, pero ella quería mas que sexo y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Gracias**!!^^:

**liloc**: Waa de nada, algunas esperaban que se pusiera romatiiKo y azii pero pzz nO xD ezzpero ezzte te guzzte!!

**pekascullen:** si bueno el primer paso ya ezzta dadO, y awnke en ezzte kapp no zee ve bien komo an iidO zuz vidazz en el prOxx zii ze vera..kuiidate!!^^

**anis wasley**: si lo zze todazz esperaban minimo un poko de miiel de Edward pero pzz nO, waa k bn ke te guzztO!!^^

**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**: ziip no le kaiiO nada biien pero bella tiiene toda la razOn del mundo, incluso tardO demasiado, pero en fiin cuídate y Graziiaz!!^^

**VIVI**: Ola!!^^(vezz la familia peluche?) xD ok lo ziiento no me awante, ziip esperemos ke edward no zeea tan iidiiOta komo para dejarla iir!!kuiidate :p

**Troyis**: Ola nena!!^^ Nop no zzta embarazada zolo fue para plantar la duda xD soy mala muahahaha :p cuídate…

**PknaPcosa**: Waa pzz akii leerás de la otra perzzOna y zii ezz un Ed&Bell. Llorar ezz bueno!!^^ cuídate!!

**Carmen Cullen 116:** Ola!!^^ pff lamento lo del Epov pero lozz planezz cambiaron ligeramente!! En fiin graziiaz, cuídate y ezzperO ke te guzzte!!

**Erill Cullen**: Graziiaz nena!!^^ make mi happy!! Lamento lo del Epov, pero ubo un pekeniiO kambiio de planezz, ezzpero ziiga gustándote!!kuiidate!!^^

**julimoon**: zii pobre, PERO LA VENGANZA EZ BUENA, ok me exalte muahahaha cuídate y graziiaz!!^^

**Kriito Cullen Masen**: Ola!!^^ lamento lo del Epov komo dije un minikambiiOde planezz, ezzpero ziiga ziiendO de tu agradO!! Y pzz lo del alguien mazz akii lo verazzz muahaha zoy mala….kuiidate!!^^

**Jazzy W.:**Ola!!^^ jajaja lo zze ubiiezze ziidO bueno y de echO len miizz delirios lo penzze pero pzz waa no ubiiera ziido para nada creíble xD, lamento lo del pov, y aki verazz a kien ze referiia bell's kon ezo del alguiien!! Cuídate!!^^( y lee la nota abajo no ze porke kreo ke te unirazz xD)

**Neko-Cullen**: Ola!!^^ graziiaz make me happy!! Pff yo ze ke todazz ziin ezepziion lo amamos pero vamos bella tiene toda la razOn xD cuídate, lamento lo del Epov, ezzpero sigas kon la historia!!^^ cuídate!

**gigi.z**: Ola!!^^ graziiazz make me happy!!, zii dizzen ke nunca ezz demasiado tarde, pero ya veremozz , perdon por lo del Epov, graziiaz de nuevo( a mi = me gusta repetirlo) xD y komo dije nunca ezz demasiado tarde…cuídate!!^^

**christti**: waaa komo segui kon el Bpov ya sabras komo ze la pazo edd xD cuídate y graziiaz por tuzz konzejOzz waa cuídate!!^^

**Desyre25:**Graziiaz!! Waa lamento lo del Epov, pero no era conveniente ke fuera Epov y en el prOxx kap veran porke!! Cuídate y ezzpero sigas akii!!^^

**yumi kamagatha**: Gracias!!^^ waaa me alegro ke te guzzte!! Y buenO esperemos ke edd ze dekuenta!! Cuídate y ezzpero sigs akiiip!!^^

**Raquel**: Graziiaz make me happy!!, perdon por lo del Epov, y bueno komo dije arribita la venganzza ezz buena!! Cuídate y graziiaz!!^^

**dianita Cullen**: Ola!!^^ jajaja ke todoz lozz finalezz fueran azii…waaa ke riiko xD, me alegro ke te guzzte!! Y pzz lamento lo del Epov, cuídate!! Y ezpero sigas akiip!!

**florwersswan**: lamento lo del Epov pero ubo un kambiiO de planezz, ezzpero la ziigzz cuídate!!^^

**BECKY:** Ola!!^^ bienvenida y Graziiaz!! Waaa make me happy!! Cuídate y ezzpero sigas akiip!!:P

**Amelie 666:** graziiaz!! Me algrO ke te guzzte!!! Cuídate y pezzperO sigas akii kOn nosotros!! 

**Uff miil miil graziiazz por todos zuz rr!! ezztOyy emocionada!!, tambn por zuz favs y alerts!!! Graziiazz por pazarze!!**

**Dudazz**:Am zii ezz un Ed&Bell, lo del alguien akii lo leran( zoy mala muahaha), bella zi ama a ed, no ezta embarazada, y kreo ke ya!!

**Please pasen a leer la nota al final del kapp ezz mediio importante para mii y Liizii!! Graziiaz!!**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Como sugerencia, descarguen o busquen…la canción de: **la nana del laberinto del fauno**…y la ponen al principio, waa alómenos, creo que ase que te llege mas…

Prometiste no llorar más…

No más bella, no vale pena…

Mientras iba en mi vuelo hacia Miami, no pude evitar recordar…

—_Porque?- _Que le decía?, que ya no aguantaba mas?, Que cada noche después de tener sexo yo lloraba por saber que el jamás me amaría?, Que cada ves que me decía que me deseaba, sentía como una nueva grieta se abría en mi corazón?

—_Porque?,_- _lo sabes Edward, sabes que esto jamás ha funcionado como debería ser…_

—_Pero el sexo es genial, y…-_Siempre fue eso, y yo lo sabia, pero dolía el echo que lo recordara, dolía que el lo dijera como si hablase del clima.

—_Ese es el problema Edward, que solo piensas en sexo, que crees que todo se arregla con un buen polvo, crees que porque tu vives por y para el sexo todos nos conformamos con lo mismo, crees que el amor y los sentimientos son basura, crees que la vida se resume a ir al trabajo y regresar a tener sexo, y no es así, no es lo que yo quiero, y ese es el problema, la razón por la cual estamos aquí…_

—_Y a que viene eso ahora?, llevamos tres años con esto, porque ahora tendría que ser diferente? Porque decides tirar estos 3 años por la borda? es que te sientes insatisfecha? Ay alguien mas en esto?- _porque ahora?, todo tiene un limite, lastima que hasta ahora después de 3 años de sufrimiento me di cuenta que el jamás me querría, que de sus labios jamás saldría un te amo, por eso ahora tenia que ser diferente.

—_Como lo dije, solo piensas en sexo, no Edward, seria una gran mentira decir que me siento insatisfecha y tú lo sabes, no dejes que esto te quite tu ego varonil, o espera eso es imposible… _

—_Bella se seria, esto no es un juego, porque ahora, ay alguien mas?-_Si Edward ay alguien mas, mi corazón, ese que ya no soporta la sola idea de estar cerca de ti, ese que sufre a diario por tu indiferencia, ese que a pesar de amarte sabe que lo mejor es estar lejos.

—_No Edward, simplemente me canse de esto, estoy harta de soportar tu cinismo, estoy cansada de pelear y terminar en la cama, estoy cansada de sentirme tuya solo en la cama, estoy cansada de esto, quiero el divorcio Edward no lo hagas mas difícil…_

—_Bella, eres la única, sabes que solo estoy contigo, sabes que lo mejor es estar juntos, nuestras familias, mi familia es la tuya, y aprecio mucho a Rene, no quiero que nada cambie…-_Si, lo bueno es que sabia que a pesar de que no estuviese mas con Edward ellos seguirían siendo mi familia, seguirían siendo parte de mi, seguiríamos asistiendo a todas las reuniones familiares, porque todos, a pesar de que no lo entendían, nos apoyaban en nuestra relación, sabían como eran las cosas…

—_Si es por ellos no te preocupes Edward, Esme y Carlisle, son mi familia, y Alice y Emmett son mis hermanos nada de eso cambiara, el que terminemos con esto no quiere decir que tengas que dejar de ver a Rene, somos personas adultas, por lo tanto cuando nos encontremos podemos llevarlo civilizadamente…_

—_Bella, porque haces esto?, cuando empezamos con esto ambos sabíamos de que iba esto, porque ahora tiene que ser diferente, explícamelo y te dejare en paz…_-Claro el señor yo-solo-quiero-sexo- solo se aseguraba de tener la cama calientita, definitivamente soy estupida, como es que llegue a enamorarme de el?

—_Claro, tu sabias que lo único que querías era alguien para asegurarte de tener sexo diario, pero yo no quiero esto Edward como dije ya me canse, quiero probar otras cosas, quiero que alguien realmente me ame, quiero que cuando este en la cama sea por amor y no por una pela, quiero realmente hacer el amor, y tener hijos, quiero una verdadera familia, sentirme amada… y ambos sabemos que contigo eso jamás será…_

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta que lo que deseaba jamás llegaría, que mi vida no era uno de esos cuetos de hadas, o una de esas novelas románticas y dramáticas que pasan a las siete, que esto es el mundo real, que aquí realmente no existen los finales felices, y por si fuera poco para aumentar el drama en mi i-pod sonaba i will always love you de Whitney Houston

_Si tuviera que quedarme,_

_Solamente sería una molestia._

_Por lo tanto, me iré,_

_Pero sé que_

_Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino._

_Y yo_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Siempre te amaré._

_Tú, mi querido tú._

_Recuerdos buenos y malos,_

_Eso es todo lo que me llevo._

_Por lo tanto, adiós._

_Por favor, no llores,_

_Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú_

_Tú necesitas._

_Y yo_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Siempre te amaré._

_Espero que la vida te trate bien._

_Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste._

_Y te deseo alegría y felicidad._

_Pero por encima de todo esto,_

_Te estoy deseando amor._

_Y yo siempre te amaré,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_A ti, querido, te amo._

_Siempre, siempre te amaré._

Ironías de la vida, llegue a Miami y me dirigí a una casa en la playa, esa casa siempre significo mucho para mi y para Rene, ahí estuvimos luego de la muerte de Charlie, solo yo y ella sabíamos lo importante que era, para nosotras siempre fue un sitio de curación, un lugar apartado para pensar, reflexionar, para esos momentos en los que necesitas alejarte…

Y ahora yo la necesitaba, yo necesitaba pensar, decidir que haría con mi vida, necesitaba estar sola para tomar fuerzas y convencerme a mi misma de que podía vivir sin el, pensar en lo que viví junto a el para darme cuenta de lo que realmente fue, me hubiese gustado decir que también para olvidarlo, pero sabia que eso era imposible…

Y así pase un mes, en la casa en la playa, viendo los atardeceres, viendo la lluvia pasar, durmiendo con la luna y las estrellas, con mi soledad como única compañera, un mes lleno de decisiones, un mes lleno de dolor y recuerdos, un mes lleno de nuevos sentimientos, un mes lleno de rencor…

Si en ese mes y con los recuerdos de los tres años que pase con Edward, me di cuenta que yo lo di todo, mi tiempo, mi vida, mi esfuerzo, mi cuerpo, pero lo mas importante le di mi alma y mi corazón…

Para que, para que el tomara de mi lo que quería y cuando quería, para que el solo me viera como una parte mas de su casa, algo que siempre estará ahí para ti, como una mascota que te espera en casa, la única diferencia es que el disfrutaba jugando en la cama conmigo, Para que el solo me viera como un objeto.

Así pase un mes, y con cada recuerdo y cada herida de mi corazón, llegaba un poco de rencor, me llene de un rencor contra Edward, tal ves hasta lo odie, alómenos eso quise creer, quise cubrir todo mi amor y dolor con desprecio y rencor, y aunque no me aliviaba, me hacia todo mas llevadero, y antes de volver, guarde mis sentimientos por el en un baúl, en el fondo de mi corazón, ate lo que quedaba de el con cadenas – ya sabes, si atas a tu perro, no saldrá a la calle para que el estupido conductor de un flamante volvo lo atropelle-

Tenia en cuenta que trataría de seguir con mi vida, por mí por mi familia, seguiría con mi vida, me divertiría, disfrutaría más de la vida y cuando se me presentase la oportunidad joderia la de Edward…

—Bella!!- henos aquí de nuevo en el aeropuerto de Seattle, siendo recibida por mi familia, si mi familia, Esme & Carlisle, Alice & jasper, Emmett & Rosalie, y el…

—Alice, nos están viendo, vamos yo también te quiero, pero quiero abrazar a los demás- sus bracitos me envolvían la cintura, mientras hacia un puchero por tener que soltarme, yo solo sentía la mirada de cierto chico de ojos verdes.

—Bella, eres demasiado cruel- dijo mientras me soltaba y asía un gesto dramático, mientras sentía unos nuevos brazos fuertes, asfixiarme.

—Emmett, soy hu…humana ne…neciecito aire.

—Lo siento hermanita, es solo que te extrañe, anda dime que no extrañaste mis abrazos-dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo y cojia mis maletas.

—Sabes que si, vamos con los demás, al parecer saben muy bien que tienen que dejarlos a ustedes dos primero, vamos-dije mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Alice y tomaba la mano libre de Emmett.

—Bella, como estas?-dijo Alice- Yo y Emmett sabemos muy bien de que va esto y tenemos que platicar de todo lo que paso, el porque te fuiste y que hiciste allá.

—Vamos Bella, Alice tiene razón sabes que a nosotros no nos engañas-dijo Emmett mientras le daba un apretón a mi mano.

—Lo se chicos todo a su tiempo, solo les digo que aunque no e olvidado, las cosas han cambiado y mucho.-dije mientras seguíamos caminando hasta que llegamos con los demás, Esme apresuro los pasos que faltaban y me abraso fuerte y susurro en mi oído:

—Bella, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, no te alejes por favor-dijo mientras yo la abrazaba mas fuerte aun.

—Esme aunque las cosas hayan cambiado, nunca dejaran de ser mi familia, amenos hasta que así lo quieran,- dije mientras la soltaba y abrazaba a Carlisle y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Bella, hija te extrañamos, no vuelvas a dejarnos así, sabes que siempre estaremos para ti-dijo mientras me abrasaba y besaba mi frente.

—Bella, sabes que estoy contigo contra ese idiota- susurro Jasper en mi oído, mientras me abrasaba y yo soltaba una carcajada.- Es bueno verte reír.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado, así que acostúmbrate, porque lo veras mas seguido jazz.- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Bella que bueno tenerte de vuelta, Emmett no encontraba a quien molestar, realmente te extrañe-dijo Rosalie mientras nos abrasamos y besamos las mejillas.

—Si bueno, no estaría bien que se divirtieran sin mi, ya sabes.-dije mientras la soltaba y me dirigía hacia Edward, note que todos guardaban silencio temiendo la reacción de alguno de los dos, pero realmente estaba preparada para esto.

—Bella, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Edward aun tenso, voltee hacia los demás y les guiñe un ojo para que se adelantaran un poco, Alice asintió comprendiendo de que iba la cosa, y les hizo una seña a los demás para que nos dieran un momento.

—Vamos Edward no me vas a abrazar? Acordamos que esto seguiría igual- dije mientras me acercaba lo abrasaba y lentamente me acercaba a su rostro, hice un gran esfuerzo para suprimir la risita que amenazaba con salir, el estaba totalmente tieso, justo cuando entreabrió sus labios pensando que lo iba a besar, dirigí mis labios a su odio para susúrrale-con la voz mas sensual que pude-Solo que sin sexo.

Me retire rápidamente, para ver que sus ojos estaban serrados, me quede observándolo por unos segundos, con una sonrisa que –según el- era de lo mas sensual, no dijo palabra alguna, pero cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba ese brillo, sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente y brillaban de deseo, justo el efecto deseado.

Gracias a esos tres años, habíamos aprendido los puntos débiles del otro, el sabia que y como hacer que perdiera los estribos, pero yo había cambiado, y se podría decir que en cierta forma me había insensibilizado a sus carisias, sabía que igual podía caer, pero yo me aseguraría de tomar la delantera.

—Si es lo que deseas, así será- dijo, después de unos segundos, y con una voz demasiado ronca a causa de la lujuria, que rebosaba en su mirada- por cierto te ves hermosa bella- dijo regresando a su sensual voz, a la vez que se daba la vuelta y tomaba la ultima de mis maletas.

Yo me quede allí un poco descolocada, el NUNCA, y repito, nunca me había dicho hermosa, siempre me decía, deseable, sensual, sexy, tentadora, etc., pero nunca hermosa, el se había quedado parado como pensando en algo, luego sacudió la cabeza, y volteó a mi-Vienes bella?

—Si claro- dije con una falsa sonrisa, mientras me adelantaba para ir frente a el, sentía su vista en mi trasero, y yo seguía caminando delante de el contoneando un poco mas mis caderas,-llevaba unos jeans negros completamente pegados a mis piernas y mi trasero y una blusa negra en strapless, con un lazo rojo justo debajo de mi busto, unos zapatos rojos de punta y con un poco de tacón y mi cabello castaño caía por mi espalda, moviéndose con mis pasos- sentía su vista clavada en mi pero no oía sus pasos, será que?..., voltee y lo vi completamente estático de nuevo- No vienes Edward?-Dije con una voz excesivamente melosa.

—Cla, - tosió y se aclaro la garganta- Claro-dijo mientras reanudaba sus pasos, yo sabia perfectamente lo que causaba en el y mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del aeropuerto pensé que esta era la mejor forma de atormentarlo.

—Bueno, creo que ya se han ido a casa, supongo que nos dieron espacio para hablar, aunque creo que no es necesario.- dije mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento y veíamos como el mercedes, de Carlisle, El porsche de Alice y el Jeep de Emmett se iban y los conductores nos saludaban con la mano.

—Y yo supongo que encontraremos de que hablar en el camino- dijo Edward mientras guardaba mi maleta en la cajuela, la serró y abrió para mi la puerta del copiloto- Sube.

—Bien, -dije mientras caminaba sensualmente hasta el, me pegue un poco mas de lo necesario a el y le di un beso en la mejilla-Gracias Edward- dije mientras le guiñaba, me metí en el auto, tras unos segundo el serró la puerta del auto, mientras se dirigía al otro lado del carro, yo me quede pensando…

Tengo la forma perfecta para torturarlo y joderle la vida, todos se merecen un poco de su propia miel…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ola!!^^

Bueno gracias por leer!!, gracias por sus rr, favs y alerts!!

LamentO lo del Epov, la mayoria queria uno pero ubo en mi retorcida mente ubo un kambio de planezz azii ke realmente lo ziientO!!, en el kapp no zee ve mucho komo an avanzado zuz vidazz pero en el proxx lo veran muuy claro!!

Ahora lezz dije arriba que leyeran la nota ozzea ezzto!! Veran yo chiiO zoy la escritora del fiik, liizii ezz mii vecina(pero ze la vive akii pff!!) en fiin ella y yo tuvimos una "GRAN IDEA" (chekan laz komillaz?) en fiin ezzte fiik ezmpieza kon un lemmon, y bueno komo a nosotros nozz gustan por decirlo azii xD hemos decidido azzer algo azzi komo un Team, se llama "por los buenos lemmons" y mazz adelante aprobecharemoz para recomendar y ver según estedez y nozotros kuales son los mejoress xD en fiin lezz prometo no ze aburren!! Zii ze quieren uniir a ezzta locura zolo diganlo en zu rev va!! Únanse!!

Team "Por los buenos Lemmons"

—ChiiO

—Liizii

bamos no mordemos, te unes?

En fiin dejen zuz rr kon zuz kritikaz, sugerencias y lo ke kieran! Lo mazz zeguto ezz ke maniiana o tal vezz pazado zuba kap!!

Motívenme waaa!!!

ChiiO!!

**Azz tu buena obra del dia y dale a "Go"**


	4. suficiente,recuerdos, imagenes mentales?

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en el sexo, pero ella quería mas que solo pasion y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Gracias**!!^^:

**Jazzy W**: pss gracias mil gracias, me encanto eso de tu frase favorita, me emociona xD y pzz tnkzz por unirte!!, y por creer ke ezz bueno ¡!^^, **Peritha 12: **Waa gracias am lo del EPOV sige en veremos gracias por unirte y ya les explico abajo, **Troyis**: jeje ola nna prometo no ser tan mala y pzz lo del mbarazo ya sabrás muahahaha kdate!!^^,**Carmen Cullen 116**: gracias por unirte y lamento lo del pov en fiin gracias por seguir y me me alegra que te alla gustado!!^^, **Pukichick:** tnkzz por unirte y pzz me alegro ke te guzzte y sigas akii!!^^, **Liloc: **no no sere tan mala, me alegro ke te guzzte komo va ezta koza xD y pzz verzz komo va ezo de la vnganzza kdate!!^^, **Vivi**: jeje pzz aki verazz komo va la venganzza y ezzpero sigas akii va!! Cuídate ¡!^^, **Kelda Ylonen Cullen**: graziiaz por unirte!! Pzz me alegro ke te guzzte komo va ezzto y ezzpero sigas kon nosotros saludos y bezzozz!!^^, **BECKI**: me guzta ke te guzzte xD y pzz el pobrema ezke bella no puede vvir sin el y pzz zi no no abriia drama ni venganza xD ezzpero sigas akiip, y tnkzz por unirte!!^^,. **PknaPcosa**: graziiaz por unirte!! Y pzz yop kreo ke ezz difícil zanar kuando amazz komo bella, pero en fiin ezz humanoz errar, xD Cuídate y azzta la proxx!!^^, **Erill Cullen**: jajaja pzz lo de lazz duchazz friazz no lo ze pero dont worry nada ke edd no pueda zoportar…ezzpero, cuídate!!no te unezz??en fiin ke significa Q.D.L.B.?? xD, bno azzta la proxx!!^^, **gigi.z**: graziiaz por unirte!! Y pzz kon la reakzzion de bella ke decirte ezz de humanozz errar y pzz ya verazz xD azpero sigas!!!kuiidate!!^^, **Paatrii Cullen**: gracias por unirte~!! Y pzz graziiaz por zeguir ezzta locura cuídate!! Kiczz!!^^, **Neko-Cullen**: lo del epov todavía sige en veremozz jeje gracias por unirte al team y ezzpero sigas akiip!!kuiidate kiczz!!^^, **Amelie 666**: jejeje tnkzz por unirte al team y graziiaz por zeguir kon ezzto en zeriio me azee feliizz ke te guzzte!! Kdate y kiczz!!!^^, **Yumi kamagatha**: me alegra ke te guzzte la reaccion de bella y pzz me pazare por tuzz fikzz jeje me guzta Sailor, cuídate!! Kiczz!!^^, **My chemical whit Edward**: graciiazz por unirte!! Y pzz ya verazz komo va la tortura xD ezzpero zziigazz kon nozotrOzz kdate y kiczz!!!^^, **Kriito Cullen Masen**: bno lo del "otro" lo exxplike en el kapp 3 jojo, y pzz graziiaz por unirte, no te puedo decir komo va el final pero zolo komo sabrás ezte fik ezz E/B azii ke ya sabrás, cuídate y ezpero sigas!! Kiczz!!^^, **Cristtine.-:** graziiaz por unirte ezz geniial ke te guzzte ezzta loqra y pzz am jeje lo del bta lo zee mi ortografia ezz pésima y me konfio demasiado en el word pero pzz iia vere, cuídate y graziiazz ezzpero sigas kon nosotros, kiczz!!^^, **Christti**: gracias por unirte!! Ezzpero sigas akiii y pzz veraz lo de la venganzza!! Cuídate y kiczz!!^^, **Uviita**: Ola nena!! Mi primera pervertiidora!! Wahooo me alegra uff ke te guzzte!! Y tnkzz por unirte!! Y por la piik ke me dedicaste por mi cumple!!! Tqm niniia!! Cdate!!^^, **anis Weasley** : jeje me alegra ke te guzzte y pzz akiip verazz komo va ezo de la venganzza!! Kdate!! Kiczz!!^^, **Aveal**: pzz graiiaz, y ke bno ke te guzzte ezzpero ziigzz akiip!!^^, **Raquel**: jeje ke bno ezzo ezz bueno y quiere decir ke algo ztoy aziiendo biien!! Kdate y kczz!!^^, **Camile Cullen**: pzz graziiaz por pazarte me alegro ke te guZzte y ezzpero sigas kon nosotros!!^^, **ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs**: uff ke bno ke te guzzte y pzz akii verazz komo va la venganzza!! Cdate zpero sigas!!^^, **lucero08**: pzz akii el nvo kapp graciaz por leer ezztop y pzz nada ezzpero te siga gustando kyat kiczz!!^^…..

Uff akabe GRACIAS tambn por zuz alertzz y favzz!!! En zeriiO!!! Mil graziiaz!!

**Lazz chikzz dl club "por los buenoz limmons" lean abajo pleasse….y tambn el sos …**

**Akii el kapp:**

buskenzee la kanziiOn de morena miia de miguel bose de preferencia kon julieta venegazz y zabran kuando darle play ziin mazz...

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

—Y Como te ha tratado Miami?-dijo Edward- llevábamos alrededor de 15 min. en silencio, el miraba hacia el frente, y yo trataba de distraerme viendo por la ventana – cosa totalmente inútil- no quería asaltarlo con las mil y un dudas que tenia acerca de lo que el hizo en mi ausencia.

—Bien, ya sabes sol, playa y arena, uno que otro spa, pub y buena lectura por supuesto-dije en tono monótono, no le diría que pase un mes como alma en pena por el …

—Nunca antes disfrutaste de esas cosas, excepto por la lectura claro.

—La gente cambia Edward, lo quieran o no, para bien o mal….cambian.

Si y yo cambie gracias a el, lo único rescatable de esto es que aprendí a valorarme mas a no ser tan frágil, a no abrir mi corazón a cualquiera, aprendí que en ultima instancia estas sola, porque nadie a pesar de que realmente te quieran, nadie sabe realmente lo que sientes, aprendí que para que te quieran y te respeten primero debí quererme y respetarme a mi misma, aprendí a decir mas no y menos si, aprendí a anteponer mis deseos, aprendí que "no tengo vocación de alfombra para que me pisen"…

—Tienes razón –dijo el en tono pensativo- por cierto bella, solo por curiosidad, cuanto tiempo llevabas tramitando el divorcio?- su tono de voz sonaba algo irritado y a mi me descoloco un poco su pregunta…

—Um…un mes, supongo, porque?

—Lo tenias todo perfectamente arreglado, todo listo, nunca consideraste que yo me opu-lo corte entes de continuara, esto es absurdo.

—Sabia que no lo harías y mírate no lo hiciste, esto es absurdo, no entiendo a que viene esto hora-dije viéndolo a los ojos, estábamos en un crucero y en lo que esperaba el cambio de luz, sus verdes ojos se conectaron con los míos, nunca había sentido asi la fuerza de su mirada de tal forma, con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera penetrar mi alma…

—Tú querías que me alejara de ti.-dijo un poco más cerca de mi rostro.

—Lo qui-e-ro.-dije lentamente, como si de hablara con un retardado, no podía permitirme flaquear, no podía permitir que viese como aun me afectaban su cercanía y su esencia.

—Bien supongo que no hace falta que te diga que todo el papeleo termino hace unos días, estamos…oficialmente divorciados –dijo, no se si fue el deseo de mi sub-consiente, pero me pareció que esas ultimas palabras batallaron por salir de sus labios…

—No, no hace falta Jacob me mantuvo al tanto de todo- dije, Jacob es una buena persona, es mi abogado y me ayudo a que el tramite de divorcio fuera lo mas rápido posible y sin las juntas de avenencia, además en el poco tiempo que llevó conociéndolo me e dado cuenta de que es genial y con sus llamadas siempre me saco una sonrisa sincera.

Y ya que estábamos con ganas de preguntar…

—Y a ti que tal te ha ido? Te has vuelto a intoxicar con tu comida?- dije mirándolo con burla – como va tu lista de play boy? Nuevas adquisiciones?

—Bien, no, algunas,… ¿Celosa?- dijo rápido y con extraño brillo en su mirada.

Que cojones le pasa? estupido niñato con aires de grandeza.

Lo único que hice fue soltar una gran y sonora carcajada – tal vez algo histérica- pero es decir no es como si me importara – y aunque lo hiciera- ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que esta celosa después de que te acaba de decir que se ha acostado con varias?

—Si, claro Edward –dije sarcástica- para entonces ya aviamos llegado a garaje de la humilde mansión Cullen, Edward estaciono el auto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para mi "Todo un caballero", a la mierda con esto, sip mi siguiente movida…

Me baje lentamente, sacando primero un pierna, inclinándome hacia delante dándole una perfecta vista de mis senos gracias a mi escote, me acerque a el pegando mi pecho con su bien formado torso y le dije con una voz 'sexy'.

—Recuerda que lo que ellas tuvieron por una noche, yo lo tuve por tres años –acerque mi cara a la suya casi rozando nuestras narices y le di un beso en la comisura de sus –deliciosos- labios, me voltee me aleje unos pasos, voltee mi cara y le dije— y al final no fue suficiente…

Me hubiese gustado ver su cara, pero en fin, yo me refería a que no fue suficiente porque yo quería amor, pero conociéndolo como lo hago, habrá pensado que sus habilidades sexuales no fueron suficientes…y me alegro por eso.

Me dirigí a la casa Cullen, y cuando entre en el recibidor me recargue en una de las paredes, sentía que el aire me faltaba, es decir no es como si hubiese echo algo realmente malo, pero así me sentía, además, aun sentía el sabor de sus labios, aun sentía el calor que emanaban, aun sentía su corazón latir como loco por esa cercanía a la que ella misma se había sometido y se preguntaba si seria capas de seguir con su juego sin caer ella misma en el…

—Tan mal te cae el volver a vernos?... me decepcionas bella-dijo Emmett, entrando al recibidor y llevándome escaleras arriba a la que seria mi habitación por un tiempo, que convenientemente estaba frente a la recamara de Edward, que aunque no viviera aquí, la frecuentaba, solo esperaba que eso me sirviera para unas cuantas jugadas mas…

—No Emmett solo pensaba, puedes dejar las maletas en la cama y porfa dile a Alice en unos minutos boy a su recamara para platicarles mis vacaciones y…algunas otras cosas, recuerda que solo pueden estar Rose, Alice,jasper y tu ok?

—Como quieras bella, solo apurate que la enana no es la única ansiosa y para que me digas que te traes con Ed que no creas que no me e dado cuenta-dijo Emmett levantando sus cejas de una manera muy graciosa.

—Si, si Em solo dame unos minutos para darme un baño y los veo en la recamara de Alice-dije mientras lo empujaba para que saliera, cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Ahora venia una parte importante de este "plan" tenia que contarles en que consiste, espero me apoyen, es decir se que me quieren y que están conmigo, pero Edward es su hermano, en fin, no es como si fuera a jugar con sus 'sentimientos'- si es que el estupido tiene- solo jugaría con sus hormonas.

Me puse a acomodar rápidamente mis ropas en algunos cajones y en el closet, después me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos pantalones de pijama algo sueltos, y una blusa de tirantes muy ajustada que me llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo y hacia que mis pechos se juntasen, esperaba tener un encuentro "casual" con Edward…y de preferencia en la cocina, recuerdos de buenos tiempos…

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar las imágenes mentales, no es un buen momento para recordar, me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, en la segunda plata, toque la puerta, toc, toc,-conté hasta tres- toc, toc, toc, es algo infantil pero desde que conocí a la familia de Edward –en especial a Alice- su cuarto fue testigo de nuestras platicas y confesiones, Rose me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, entre y como siempre el suelo alfombrado estaba con varias almohadas formando un circulo y en el centro cuatro malteadas de vainilla, dos litros de halado de chocolate, y una pizza familiar, si…muy cliché.

—Yo Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, doy inicio a una sesión mas de malteada, helado y pizza para el alma-dijo tratando de poner un rostro de seriedad, que resulto siendo una mueca muy graciosa.

La primera sesión oficial del 'club' fue la vez que los cinco nos juntamos ya que ellos, consideraron que era necesario advertirme sobre la forma de ser de Edward, o como dijo Emmett "Su jodido y patético intento tapar que es gay", esa noche me quede igualmente en su casa, no haviamos senado así que Emmett sugirió que pidiéramos pizza, Rose dijo que debíamos acompañarla con malteada de vainilla, y Alice dijo que el postre seria helado de chocolate, cuando nos juntamos en la habitación de Alice pusimos barias almohadas y toda la chatarra en el centro, allí me contaron como Edward empezó desde joven a tirarse a cuanta chica linda le pasaba por enfrente, fue algo duro pero yo sabia eso casi desde que lo conocí, aun así quede algo deprimida, después de tanta platica comimos, y yo empecé a leer un libro que me gustaba mucho se titulaba "Caldo de Pollo Para el Alma", Alice dijo preveía que gracias al idiota de su hermano tendríamos mas reuniones de este tipo, así que al final dijimos que lo llamaríamos así.(N/a uff zi ke me extendi)

—Vamos bella, empieza ya.-dijo Emmett impaciente.

—Si bella que hiciste en Miami, pero lo más importante, que eso de las miraditas y jueguitos que te traes con Edward porque no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta-dijo Rose de un sola pieza.

—Vamos bella ya déjate de misterios.-dijo Jasper.

—Ya va, ya va, verán como ustedes saben ya tenia casi un mes tramitando el divorcio con la ayuda de jacob- todos asintieron, para no interrumpir mi relato- bien pues, ese día que me fui estaba en casa, esperando que Edward llegara para hablar con el tranquilamente y pedirle el divorcio, pero al parecer el venia algo enojado por algo de la oficina…

—LE PEDISTE EL DIVORCIO DESPUÉS DE HACER EL AMOR CON EL?!?!-me interrumpió Rosalie muy exaltada, espera, como supo que…

—Como sabes que…-los cuatro dieron una mirada de "Porque es Obvio"

—Oh, vale…bien pues, cuando llego maldiciendo a James, yo estaba en la sala y al oírlo supe que iba a ser algo difícil decirle del divorcio, así que me pare y me serví un poco de ron, cuando llego entro a la sala, se sentó, se recargo en el respaldo del sofá y con el pulgar y el índice se agarro el puente de la nariz para calmarse yo le serví a el otro poco y mientras le dije que necesitaba hablar con el, cuando le di el ron me senté aun lado de el en el sofá, el dio un trago y lo puso en la mesita del centro, y me dio las gracias y me dijo que en ese momento lo que necesitaba era otra cosa, me beso con algo de fuerza mas de la necesaria, y así sucesivamente, y no pude pararlo para decirle, lo hicimos, y si ya se Alice sin detalles,(n/a si ustds si kieren detalles leanse el primer kapp otra vezz xD) y al final le dije que quería el divorcio, me dijo que porque después de tres años, que le gustaba como cocino, que no quería que la relación con nuestras familias se dañara, que si había alguien mas, en fin, estuvimos apunto de hacerlo de nuevo, le dije que los papeles estaban listos y me metí al baño, el se fue, me imagino que a buscar a su próxima adquisición, yo me di una ducha, salí hice las maletas, le hice una carta le deje los anillos, y me fui a la casa de Miami, y pues de eso no ay mucho que contar, llore mucho, dormí poco, salí un poco a la playa, leí varios libros, y pensé mucho, chicos se que no podré olvidar jamás a Edward pero estoy harta de que solo piense en el mismo, así que haré todo lo posible por seguir con mi vida divertirme mas y…

—Trataras de joderte al idiota de Edward, o me equivoco?-dijo Rose con las manos en las caderas.

—Vamos Rose no todo es violencia, a que si bella?-dijo Jasper

—Aun no se como lo hacen, pero no te equivocas, y antes de que digan nada, se que en el caso de ti Alice y Emmett Edward es su hermano y en serio si no quieren ayudarme lo entenderé y no quiero que se sientan obligados, y Rose y Jasper es igual, esto que estoy haciendo es mi idea, mi responsabilidad, y si no quieren ser parte de esto lo entenderé

—Vamos bella, que es lo que harás exactamente? Suenas como una psicópata apunto de cometer otro crimen-dijo Emmett mas serio que de costumbre, y Alice solo escudaba en silencio.

—No, no, no piensen mal, que tampoco estoy tan chivada, ademas auque quisiera no podría hacerle daño a Edward, solo que vamos como ustedes saben para Edward lo mas importante es el sexo, y que nunca rechaza un buen reto, me e dado cuenta de que no lo soy para nada indiferente y mi pequeña venganza es jugar un poco con sus hormonas y torturarlo un poco, no es la gran cosa, pero si aun así no quieren ser parte de esto chicos en serio que lo entenderé.

—No hagas drama bella, no se de Emm y Alli y Jazz pero yo te apoyo, es decir no le hace mal entender que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, y que fue un imbecil por dejarte ir, además sus daños no pasan de una ducha fría o que tenga que hacerse cargo se su problemita por su mismo pie, o mano en este caso.-dijo Rose con una mirada algo diabólica, _seguro ya esta planeando alguna jugada._

—Bueno la verdad es que una buena lección a todos ayuda, así que por mi parte bella yo también te apoyo solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto,-dijo jazz

Alice y Emmet solo se veían a los ojos, _maldición si ellos no aceptan no creo poder yo sola con esto._

—Por mi parte bella, yo también te apoyo, mi hermano es un idiota, y además no es como si lo fuéramos a dañar de por vida, además imagino tu te deleitaras con sus intentos de hacerte caer-dijo Emm con una gran carcajada, _ahora solo falta Alice…_

—Bueno si ustedes dos aceptaron, pues no puedo quedar fuera de esto-dijo Alice no muy convencida.

—Alice no quiero que te sientas obligada, por favor si no quieres seguir con esto solo no lo hagas, no te sientas obligada.

—De cuando acá te niegas a hacer planes diabólicos duendecillo?, no es como si te importara que Edward sufriera de algunas duchas frias-dijo Rose.

—No es eso, creo que es un plan genial, es solo que la que me preocupa eres tu bella, sabes que en el fondo lo amas y aunque trates de negártelo, lo amas, y para llevar tu plan a cabo tienes que estar cerca de el, besarlo, y algunas otras cosas, y tu y yo sabemos que te haran daño, es mucho el riesgo que corres, y al final puedes caer de nuevo.-dijo Alice muy seria, _por algo Alice es mi mejor amiga, solo tengo que ser fuerte._

—Lo se estoy consiente de que puedo caer, se que aunque trate de negármelo lo sigo amando, pero si se unen a esto podrán ayudarme.

Alice me miro muy seria unos segundos mas, supongo que tratando de encontrar alguna duda en mí, después puso su mano en el centro del círculo, después la siguió Emmett, y después Jazz, y Rose después de mirarme también unos segundos también junto su mano con la de los demás, y por ultimo faltaba la mía, serré los ojos unos segundos tratando de mentalizarme y convencerme de que hacia lo correcto, y al final uní mi mano con las suyas mientras en nuestros labios se formaba una sonrisa maldosa.

El plan acababa de entrar a las ligas mayores…

—Yo Isabella Marie Swan, que convoqué la junta doy por terminada una sesión más de malteada, pizza y helado para el alma.- dije con la voz mas solemne que pude.

—Bien chicas es hora dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que planear-dijo Rose.

Alice se quedo en su habitación con Jazz, Rose se fue con Emmett, y yo sola, a mi habitación.

Recostada en mí cama no podía evitar preguntarme si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aun recuerdo la calidez de su cuerpo cuando me acerque a susurrarle en el aeropuerto, aun recuerdo la emoción y felicidad que me lleno cuando me dijo hermosa, la fuerza de su mirada en el auto, sus labios cuando lo bese…solo esperaba no caer.

—Maldición ahora no puedo dormir-_Genial ahora hablo sola, simplemente genial, bueno René siempre dice que un vaso te leche caliente siempre ayuda._

Me puse mis pantuflas y baje sin prender las luces, _no quiero despertar a los demás_, llegue sin ningún contratiempo, tome un vaso de la alacena, saque la leche del refrigerador y me serví un poco, la metí en el microondas, marque el tiempo, y me senté en unos de los bancos que estaban junto a la barra, y me recargue en el respaldo del banquillo, mi vista estaba clavada en la barra y no pude evitar que me invadieran los recuerdos…

!=!=!=!=!=! flash back !=!=!=!=!

Viernes, genial, Esme insistió en que nos quedáramos a cenar y que yo podía ocupar una de las habitaciones de invitados, últimamente –gracias a mi relación con Edward- pasaba bastante tiempo en la casa Cullen, cenamos, y Alice me presto un pijama que por cierto dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, unos shorts pequeñitos que apenas cubrían mi trasero, y una blusa de tiras que me llegaba arriba del ombligo, me acosté en la cama sola, _extraño a Edward_, últimamente dormíamos juntos casi todos los días, pero por estar en la casa de sus padres es normal, que estemos separados, dormir con la tentación personificada no es la opción.

_Genial, son las 2:30 y no puedo dormir, Rene siempre dijo que la leche sirve_, así que baje a la cocina, tome un baso y me serví leche, la metí en el microondas, marque el tiempo y me quede parada con las manos recargadas en la barra y en lo que la leche se calentaba empecé a tararear una canción y menear un poco mis caderas lado a lado.

_Morena mía, voy a contarte hasta diez_

_Uno es el sol que te alumbra,_

_Dos tus piernas que matan, somos tres en tu cama,_

_Tres_

_Morena mía, el cuarto viene después,_

_Cinco tus continentes_

_Seis las medias faenas de mis medios calientes,_

_Sigo contando ahorita _

_Bien__, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien_

De pronto sentí un aliento en mi cuello, y como el su cuerpo se iba pegando lentamente en mi espalda, yo no paraba de moverme lenta y sensualmente mientras seguía tarareando, sus manos estaban una a cada lado, en mis hombros y las fue deslizando lentamente por mis brazos, acariciándome y llenándome con su calor, asta que llegaron a mis palmas y entrecruzo nuestros dedos mientras se pegaba aun mas a mi y sus caderas seguían el movimiento de las mías.

_Morena mía, siete son los pecados cometidos,_

_Suman ocho conmigo, nueve los que te cobro,_

_Mas de diez he sentido y por mi parte,_

_Sobra darte lo que me das, dámelo... dámelo_

_Bien, lo pongo aquí, lo pongo a quien_

Sentí como se pego a mí, cuando dije esas dos líneas de la canción y su miembro presionaba mi trasero y lo puso ahí precisamente en la línea de mi trasero y gracias al pijama de Alice lo sentía perfectamente.

_Cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca,_

_Me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es boca_

_Y muevete bien, que nadie como tu me sabe hacer_

_Café_

_Morena gata y me mata, me mata y me remata,_

_Vamos pa'l infierno, que aunque no sea eterno,_

_Suave bien, bien que nadie como tu me sabe hacer_

_Café_

Susurre la siguiente estrofa, sintiendo realmente lo que decía la canción, diciéndole lo que sus labios, su boca me provocaba, como solo el lograba esto en mi, seguimos moviéndonos en la siguiente estrofa y el me volteó y quedamos frente a frente sus manos se fijaron en mis caderas, y las mías en su pecho, nuestros ojos se conectaron y podía ver como sus ojos brillaban aun mas oscuros de lo normal, su sonrisa se volvía aun mas seductora.

_Pero cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca,_

_Me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es boca y_

_Muevete bien bien bien bien que nadie como tu me sabe hacer_

_uu café_

_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien_

Se fue acercando a mi lentamente asta que junto sus labios con los míos, un beso lento pero lleno de pasión y cargado de deseo, su lengua delineo lentamente el borde de mi labio inferior y yo la recibí en mi boca su lengua junto con la mía separándose y juntándose de nuevo, nuestros labios hambrientos, rompí con renuencia el beso a falta de aire, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y sentí como su miembro presionaba mi entrepierna, haciendo soltar un gemido de placer.

_Morena mía, si esto no es felicidad_

_Que baje dios y lo vea y aunque no se lo crea,_

_Esto es gloria_

_Y por mi parte pongo el arte, lo que me das,_

_Dámelo y dalo bien, lo pongo así, lo pongo_

_A quien_

_Pero cuando tu boca..._

_Morena gata..._

_y es que cuando tu boca..._

_Bien bien bien bien bien bien _

_Bien bien bien _

_Café_

_Aire soy…_

Me susurro la estrofa de la canción, realmente esto es gloria, el siguió cantando con su aterciopelada voz enronquecida por el deseo, mientras yo movía mi pelvis contra el suyo, deleitándome con la sensación que sentía por la fricción y arrancándonos gemidos a ambos.

El ritmo de la canción seguía en nuestras mentes, yo subí mis manos a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo de nuevo, el subió sus manos a mi cintura me pego aun mas a el, tomo mi trasero con sus manos y me elevo asta posarme en la barra, yo abrí mis piernas y rodee sus caderas con ellas presionándolo aun mas a mi, buscando mas fricción, sentí su miembro grueso, erecto presionando en mi entrada, me moje instantáneamente, la ropa sobraba, rompimos el beso a falta de aire, el se bajo sus labios a mí mentón, mi cuello, mi clavícula, dejando suaves besos húmedos y una ocasional mordida, yo solo podía gemir y restregarme aun mas contra el, llevé mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabroche con mis manos temblando, por las sensaciones que me causaba.

Lo desabroche y lo baje un con la ayuda de mis pies, el bajo su mano y la metió en mis shorts y en mis panties, y acaricio mi clítoris, yo arqueé mi espalda por el placer que sentía, y solté un gemido que el acallo con su boca, acaricie su miembro por encima de la tela de sus boxers, de arriba abajo, el se tenso aun mas, y movió su mano aun mas insistente, yo tome el elástico de sus boxers para deslizarlos por sus piernas, asta liberar su miembro, el solo verlo totalmente erecto, hinchado y húmedo totalmente listo para mi, saco un gran gemido de mi garganta, el bajo de un solo jalón mis shorts y mis panties asta que estas estaban en el suelo abrió mis rodillas lentamente y yo envolví de nuevo mis piernas alrededor de el y lo atraje hacia a mi el tomo su miembro desde la base y dirigió la cabeza de su miembro hasta posarla en mi entrada, esa imagen me excitaba tanto, sentí como la punta de su pene entraba lentamente en mi…

!=!=!=!= fin flash back =!=!=!=!

Escuche un ruido y voltee mi rostro, Edward estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina recargado en la pared, prendió el interruptor de la luz, y pude ver que solo llevaba sus boxers y al parecer llevaba algo de tiempo observándome.

—Espero no interrumpir tus recuerdos en un momento inoportuno-dijo con su maldita y muy sensual voz –_Si claro solo el momento donde por fin me penetrabas, arg, nada inoportuno_- Se acerco lentamente a mi mientras decía:

—Sabes bella, yo siempre e dicho que las imágenes mentales nunca son suficientes, no lo crees?

_Mierda…_

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**S.O.S!! **dando zeniialezz de viida!! En zeriio una súper mega híper disculpa xD y zobretodo por no avizzar, pero pzz no me dieron tiime, estuve "castigada" por decirlo azzi mi madre me kaztigo kitandome el reklado de la kompu xD zegun ella para ke no la prendiera, komo no zav nada de ezzto xD, yo la seguia usando kon el bendito mouse claro zin poder escribir, lamento ezzo la tardanza chikkzz en zeriiO!! Y tambn pido disculpas a laz chicas ke me vieron en zuz fikzz poniéndoles zolo un copi paste pero pzzz kreo ke ezzz mejor ezzo a nada o komo veen?? Ezzpero me disculpen en zeriiO y ziigan kon la historia!!!y prometo ke no volvera a suceder, en 1 ½ zemanazz me ire a vivir a otra ciudad a kaza de una tia y no escribiré azta entonces pero ezzpero zubir pazado maniiana zino azzta komo en 5 diiazz pero ezzpero zuugan kon ezzto lezz azeguro ke pazando ezzo lazz aktualiizaziionezz zeran constantes!! Graziiaz por seguir lo aprecio de

**En fiin **después de tanto tiime vrdd pero pzz en sos ze zplika zpero me comprendan y sigan Ola!! Chikkzz del club pzz hoy kon zzte kapp empezamos oficialmente laz actividades del club xD y komo apenazz empezamos en ezzta ocasión laz recomendaciones iran a kargo de lizii y…yo xD akii lazz **"instrucciones"..**

En ezzte kap ze rekomendaran 3 fikzz kon zegun lizii y yo bnoz lemmons ezto ez zolo el iniziio!!, komo decía rekomendaremoz tres fikz y esperamos que ustedes ze pasen los lean y en el proxx kap nos digan kual de esos 3 les gusto mas y porque ok todo claro azta aki??

Y después de ezo ustedes mizmaz noz rekomendaran algun fik kon lemmons en el mismo review el que ustedes quieran de preferencia en español porque eso del traductor da un poko de weba xD

Y ezo ezz todo repetición: leen los ke lez recomendamos, nos dizen kuan de ezoz lez guzto maz y porke y depues ustedes en el rev nos recomiendan uno no ezta difícil cierto?? Ezzpero no

akii laz rekomendaziionezz de ezzte kapp

**1.-Estas libre esta noche**?/ de AnneHilldweller/ la hiztoria la podran enkontrar en miz favz

**2.-La sumisa**/ de tara sue me/la historia la podran encontrar en mis favz(ay zolo 4 kapzz pero zi van al perfil de la autora veran la original en ingles y si les interesa pueden usar ayuda de un traductor en goggle.

**3.-Acuerdo perfecto**/ de Jazzy W /la historia en mis favzz

lezz dejara el link pero ya me korren perdon por laz faltaz de ortografia tratare de korrejirlas

Akii la liizta de integrantes :

**"Por Los Buenos Lemmons"**

**—ChiiO**

**—Liziie**

**—Jazzy W**

**—Peritha 12**

**—Carmen Cullen 116**

**—Pukichick**

**—Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

**—BECKI**

**—PknaPcosa**

**—gig.z**

**—paatrii cullen**

**—Neko-Cullen**

**—Amelie 666**

**—my chemical whit Edward**

**—Kriito Cullen Masen**

**—Cristtine.-**

**—chirstti**

**—Uviita**

bno son todazz laz ke pidieron unirzze zi kieren unirrzze zolo diganme en zuz revzz…

Ke lez parecio el kapp?? Y el medio lemmon?? Ke opinan sugerencias?? zu parte o fraze favorita??Opiniones lo ke zeea diganlo kon un rev wow falta poko para lozz 100 revzz y yo eztoy ke bailo tratare de actualizar pazado maniiana y pss la cancion ke puse me enkanta todo un klasiko morena mia de miguel bose y julieta vnegazz...

Kreen ke aiia lemmon en el proxx kapp??kaera bella??

ChiiO

CiiaO

**azz tu bna obra del dia y dale a Go o deja un review!!**


	5. Estanque de sapos

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en el sexo, pero ella quería mas que solo pasion y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

**Gracias**: dana03,Crisst, Troyis, Camile Cullen, Amelie 666, Carmen Cullen 116, Kriito Cullen Masen, Megami-Magic, Cristal Valmont, Lizie20, Fraaaaan Cullen!, Aveal, Tulipan_8, BECKY, ARTEMISA CULLEN, LaAbuela, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Iriya, the bestofthebest, Cristtine.-, PknaPcosa, Angelik3105,silcullenstar…**MiiL GRACIAS LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 EN 4 Kappz!! ******

Tambien gracias a los que agregaron a favs y Alerts…

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

—Sabes bella, yo siempre e dicho que las imágenes mentales nunca son suficientes, no lo crees?

_Mierda…_

—Si tienes razón Eddy, me gustaría tanto volver a vivir eso, los recuerdos son buenos pero, definitivamente no son suficientes…

— Lo bueno de esto- ¿_bueno para quien?_- es que, aunque no podamos volver el tiempo, podemos revivir los recuerdos-dijo mientras se acercaba mas lentamente a mi, yo sabia que tenia que alejarme, mi mente me decía corre, pero la fuerza de su mirada, su andar casi felino, su aroma, todo en el me tenia atrapada, como si fuese un venado segado por los faroles de un auto en medio del camino, coloco la palma de su mano en mi mejilla….y eso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, mi realidad.

—Lastima que Alice este durmiendo, si no te aseguro que reviviera esos recuerdos -dije mientras me hacia al lado, venditos sean los recovecos de mi conciencia.

— ¿Alice?

—Si, estaba recordando la vez que ustedes dos trataban de hacer el pastel de Esme, Alice creía que la levadura era la harina, solo que en esos frasquitos se veía mas mona, y ambos estabais tan lindos cubiertos de harina-dije mientras reía por los recuerdos y la cara de Edward.

Sin duda eso no era lo que Bella esta pensando, pero no quería que Edward supiera que aun sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos y suspiros iban dirigidos a el, aun así, ese recuerdo surgió de tantos, y salvo el momento, Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios, -a pesar de que su relación con Edward no era lo 'normal', a veces pasaban momentos muy dulces y calidos con su familia-, el acercamiento de Edward tenia otras intenciones, pero al ver como Bella sonreía por esos recuerdos el no pudo evitar sonreír, y recordar junto a ella y un vaso de leche, las ocurrencias de Emmett, sus demostraciones afectivas junto con Rosalie, las excentricidades de Alice, los predicamentos de Jasper, las ocasionales visitas de René, los regaños y consejos de Esme y Carlisle y el ya próximo primer domingo de cada mes.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero el momento que estaban compartiendo era único, nunca habían hablado así, sin tensiones, sin morbo, sin prisas, el tiempo pasaba y Bella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera agitado por la emoción y la alegría, Edward estaba también muy contento, pero a la vez confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar así con nadie, ni siquiera con la enana.

—Bueno yo ya tengo sueño-dijo bella después de bostezar- será mejor irme a dormir las pocas horas que me quedan, mañana iré con las chicas de compras.- dijo mientras se iba con su vaso a lavarlo, lo puso en la destiladora se dio la vuelta y se inclino-demasiado- hacia Edward y le dio un pico en los labios- buenas noches Eddy!-dijo mientras subía por las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

—Si, igual solo no me digas mas Eddy, Isabelita.

—Claro…Eddy

Ella ya havia llegado a su cuarto y Edward un poco después pisándole los talones, ambos llegaron y se tiraron a sus camas, bella había dicho tener sueño, pero no podía dormir, se sentía eufórica, su plan para hacerle una jugarreta más a Edward no pudo ser debido a su estado de deslumbramiento total, pero el momento que habían compartido no salía de su cabeza, se decía a si misma que había sido muy lindo, el verlo sonreír así, el que el dijera sus buenos recuerdos, sus ademanes, y las carcajadas, nunca había platicado así con el, pero se dio cuenta de que el podía ser dulce, atento, considerado, y deseo poder estar ahí para ver esa faceta de el, pero sabia que eso no pasaría, ese momento había sido solo eso, un momento, y aunque por un momento pensó que si ella havia podido sacar ese lado de Edward, estando a su lado podía hacer que ese lado bueno de Edward saliera a la superficie mas a menudo,- pero a quiero engañar- se dijo ella havia estado tres años con el y no havia podido hacer nada, se sentía como esas mujeres, esposas de alcohólicos o golpeadores, que se decían a si mismas que los harían cambiar, -será mejor que trate de olvidar esto, las segundas oportunidades no existen…

Y se dijo que tenia que seguir las cosas como estaban, no podía seguir acercándose así a el, porque su corazón dolía, porque sabia que sin querer se hacia ilusiones, así que seguiría con su plan e igual de fría con el…

Edward por su parte, estaba contento y confundido a la vez, el habría jurado que bella estaba recordando la vez que lo hicieron en la barra, pero cuando menciono lo del pastel se sintió un poco alicaído, ella no pensaba en el como el en ella, ella no lo deseaba mas, y seguro ni recordaba sus tantos encuentros sexuales como el esos recuerdos que sin saber porque siempre estaban ahí grabados a fuego, por otro lado, el sabia que nunca había hablado así con nadie nunca, era de esas personas que tienen miedo de decir lo piensan o lo que sienten, prefería dejar eso para el y su mente, y allí abajo se había sentido muy a gusto platicando con Bella, al verla sonreír, el también quiso hacerlo, al ver como su cara se iluminaba con cada memoria, el también quiso recordar las suyas y se regaño a si mismo por nunca haber visto que podía disfrutar de momentos así, que podía abrirse un poco con ella y saber que pensaba, lo que sentía, y se dio cuenta que bella en esos momentos se dejo llevar, que no estaba tan tensa, y con esos aires belicosos, y que le gustaba estar con ella así, no sabia porque pero eso le había gustado, -no como cuando tenemos sexo, pero esta bien- se dijo, y antes de dormir se dijo que trataría de tener mas de eso, mas de esa compañía, de ese calorcito que sentía cuando ambos reían, y que mañana hablaría con Bella de eso.

—Bella?, arriba dormilona, es día de tiendas!-dijo Alice entrando al cuarto.

—Alice las tiendas están ahí abiertas todo el día, los siete días de la semana, y casi los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, cual es la prisa?

—Es que son muchas las cosas que hay que comprar es viernes y sabes que este domingo es el primero del mes 'reunion familiar' recuerdas? Todo el día, competencias, juegos, comida, arriba Bella!!-me dijo la enana, _como olvidar eso?_

—Si sales te veo abajo, tengo que ducharme, te veo abajo cariño- le dije mientras la dirigía fuera de la habitación.

—Si no te apuras nos iremos sin desayunar ex cuñada

Auch, la verdad duele…

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto Alice se havia alejado solo unos pasos la llame.

—Alice, acércate, mira se que sabes como va todo y que fue porque así lo quise pero evita recordármelo, quieres, por favor.

—Oh, lo siento bella, lo siento de verdad es solo,…lo siento, pero ya anda vamos que tenemos que pasar por Rose, te espero abajo- dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo hacia abajo.

Rose y Emmett se habían casado hace dos años, y se compraron una casa muy linda, no muy lejos de aquí, ellos habían estado juntos desde secundaria y Rose sabia como mantener a Emm a raya y se nota con solo verlos que el la ama, Alice y Jasper eran todo un caso, en secundaria se pelaban seguido y cada vez que podían – y teniendo en cuenta la relación de sus hermanos, eran muchas- Jasper no la soportaba y ella igual, pero al crecer y ver que otras personas se interesaban no pudieron evitar los celos, y al final terminaron dándose cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro, con algunas tretas de Alice, claro, ellos se casaron hace apenas unos nueve meses, y por lo pronto viven en el segundo piso de la casa Cullen, y lo mío con Edward…simplemente quise creer que con el tiempo el se enamoraría de mi como yo de el…vaya error..

Después de una ducha rápida, me cambie con unos mini-shorts negros de satén, y una blusa azul marino con escote en v y muy ceñida a mis senos y suelta debajo de estos y para terminar unos zapatillas en punta negras con un poco de tacón, aproveché el escote de la blusa y me puse una cadenita con uno de los dijes que me dio Edward, era como una pequeña enredadera en oro y plata con varios pequeños diamantes incrustados, era pequeño y terminaba en forma de triangulo justo en medio del inicio de mis pechos. Baje a la cocina y ya estaban solo Esme y Edward.

—Buenos días Esme- le dije y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días Cielo, como tardabas mucho Alice dijo que pasaría primero por Rosalie y después vendría por ti, y que mas valía estuvieras lista, yo me boy cielo tengo una junta con un cliente para hacer un presupuesto.

—Mama y mi desayuno?- dijo Edward, _ni siquiera puede cocinarse unos huevos?_

—Lo siento querido pero ya estas grandecito para poder hacer tu desayuno y si no me voy ya mismo, llego tarde, hasta luego chicos.-dijo Esme mientras salía de la casa dejándome sola-con Edward-en la cocina-comiéndome con la mirada.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerte tu desayuno, aunque me resulta realmente patético, que alguien que va por la vida presumiendo 'abilidades' no pueda hacerse un simple desayuno –dije con la vos mas fría que pude, no seria bueno permitir mas acercamientos como el de anoche, debía mantenerlo a raya por el bien del plan, y por mi misma.

—Oh, no es necesario 'cielo' puedo ir a un café por mi desayuno, sabes, ay una nueva camarera que tiene unas manos muy 'abiles', así que puedes guardarte tus 'destresas' para tu chico ideal –dijo, sus facciones se endurecieron, y su voz se torno un tanto dura, tomo su chaqueta que estaba atravesada en la barra y salio dando un portazo.

—Eso me pasa por ser un alma caritativa.- me dije, seguro la nueva camarera se ocuparía del desayuno de Edward_, aunque no creo que necesite cocinar_.

Me hice un simple omelet, subí a lavar mis dientes y mientras lo hacia escuche la inconfundible bocina del mercedes de Alice, baje las escaleras a prisa y tome mi bolso de la cocina, salí, salude a las chicas y partimos al centro comercial, empezamos a platicar acerca de los nuevos bolsos, los colores de temporada, y las nuevas tendencias, no era mi tema favorito, pero quería a toda costa distraerme y no recordar la sonrisa calida y la mirada iluminada de Edward anoche, ni tampoco que ahorita el podría estar follando con una zorra cualquiera, las chicas se dieron cuenta y no trataron mas de meterme en la platica.

Llegamos al centro comercial y empezamos boutique, por boutique, sandalias, minifaldas, shorts, pareos, trajes de baño, vestidos de playa, blusas, jeans, capris y más, las chicas al momento de elegir no dejaban de recordarme el 'plan', por lo tanto terminaba con más ropa y menos tela, insistí en que tenía demasiado y que tenia hambre, así que dejamos las bolsas en el carro y fuimos a comer a un restaurante.

Después de lidiar con los berrinches de las otras a la hora de elegir a donde ir nos decidimos por uno internacional que estaba a unas calles del centro comercial, estacionamos y después de un pequeño retoque de maquillaje, entramos, era un lugar muy mono todo en negros, blancos y grises, Alice se decidió por pollo cantones, Rose por calzone y ensalada cesar y yo, yo aun no decidía, así que el chico se retiro y me dijo que lo llamase cuando hubiera decidido, las chicas rieron por eso, y entre los recuerdos de Edward y mi ahora falta de apetito llego el chico con sus platillos, solo que esta vez no me volvió a preguntar por mi comida ¿_Tan desesperante soy?_, el chico se fue y las chicas empezaron a comer sin decirme nada, supongo que querrán darme espacio, unos minutos después vi a las chicas sonreír y que me tocaban la espalda, me voltee y vi a un chico muy guapo, iba vestido de chef así que…

―Ya decidió que va pedir señorita?

—No, aun no, que me recomendarías?

Dios, la manera como sonó y por como lo vi, seguro que se pensara otra cosa _y ¿Quién no?._Es un tipo de lo más apuesto, músculos definidos, alto, pelo negro como el carbón, largo y algo desordenado-lo poco que pude ver por su gorrito de chef- , facciones prominentes, y unos hermosos ojos entre grisáceos y azules, y una sonrisa muy cálida, definitivamente, un hombre que definiría como perfecto-_Si no lo comparase con Edward-_

—Bueno la pasta con setas y camarones bañada en crema camembert es uno de nuestros platillos más pedidos-dijo con una perfecta sonrisa, y por la mirada apreciativa que me dio, supongo que no le soy indiferente.

—Pues pasta será- dije con mi sonrisa mas coqueta, nos quedamos un poco viéndonos a los ojos hasta que Alice carraspeo, el se volvió a ella, sonrió y se marcho.

—¡Dios Mío! Juro que si no tuviese a Emmett y el no hubiera flirteado contigo me lanzo sobre el-dijo una muy emocionada Rose.

—Oh bella, que afortunada eres, aceptaras su invitación?

—Stop, Rose no creo que el haya estado "flirteado" y Emm también es lindísimo, y Alice no creo que sea tan afortunada y de que hablas?

—Bueno bella el que hayas tenido una mala experiencia con el idiota de mi hermano no quiere decir que no tengas un chico esperando a por ti, y lo de la invitación, pues es obvio que le agradas y por cómo te lo comiste con la mirada sería muy estúpido de su parte no intentar nada contigo.-dijo Alice

—Oh bella!, Edward solo fue el primer sapo, ay todo un estanque para probar.

_¿Sera verdad?_, será que aun puede haber alguien allí para mí? Y que hay con Edward y lo que siento por el? Podre encontrar al adecuado? Podre volver a sentir por ese "alguien" lo que aun siento por Edward? Y si el próximo tampoco es el adecuado? Me dolerá igual? Podre mantener a Edward a raya y darme una oportunidad más?

—Aquí esta su platillo, espero lo disfrutes y logre sacarte una sonrisa-y sonreí.

_Después el mundo es un estanque lleno de sapos, lo importante es besar al adecuado, ¿o no?_

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"**Por Los Buenos Lemmons"**

—**ChiiO**

—**Liziie**

—**Jazzy W**

—**Peritha 12**

—**Carmen Cullen 116**

—**Pukichick**

—**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

—**BECKI**

—**PknaPcosa**

—**gig.z**

—**paatrii cullen**

—**Neko-Cullen**

—**Amelie 666**

—**my chemical whit Edward**

—**Kriito Cullen Masen**

—**Cristtine.-**

—**chirstti**

—**Uviita**

—**Crisst**

— **Megami-Magic**

—**lizie20**

— **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

—**thebestofthebest**

—**silcullenstar**

Mil gracias a las que recomendaron fics, es de mucha ayuda, gracias por decirnos cual fue su favorito, y chachachachan…

La gran mayoría dijo cual preferían, no es la gran cosa solo lo que ustedes mismas dijeron….

**1.-Estas libre esta noche****?**/ de AnneHilldweller

**2.-**** Acuerdo perfecto**/ de Jazzy W

**3.**** La sumisa**/de tara sue me

Estuvo mas reñido entre los 2 primeros y la diferencia fue de 2 votos…

Y esta vez no ay recomendación, hasta el próximo capítulo…

Bueno pues aunque parezca político, juro que siento haber tardado, cambio de estado, de casa, esta pc no es mía y no es =, además de los preparativos, y la falta de ideas, lo siento en verdad y las entiendo si dejan de leerme, aunque espero que no xD, ya estoy tengo a la mitad el siguiente capitulo así que hasta la próxima…

**¿Review?**


	6. Nuevas Oportunidades

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en la lujuria, pero ella quería más que sexo y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Gracias a:**

**Luz Cullen Chiba, **por dejarme revs en todos los caps, me alegro que te guste, a **ryomahellsing **gracias por tus opiniones , a **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN** jajaja siempre logras sacrme un sonrisa n.n, a **Kaami:) **mil gracias por todo nna!!, a **Salome Taisho **xD por creer que soy grandiosa, elevas mi animo n.n, a **–Aniie Cullen Masenn- **gracias por unirte y pronto, solo puedo decir pronto, a **BECKY **mil graziiazz!, a **Carmen Cullen 116 **miil gracias, a **Aveal **jajja gracias opniinO igual n.n, a **Jazzy W. **uff graziiaz por considerarlo tan bueno komo para un regalo, tnkz me alegra que a mis aunt favs les guste mi fic aa xD TQM y mil graziiaz de nuevOp! A **Sparklinghaledecullen **mil gracias y me alegro que te agan reflexionar xD, a **Alice Shana Cullen** mil gracias prometo hacerlo pronto, a **Amelie 666** jajaja gracias niniia!!, a **Pkna Pcosa** mil gracias, a **Ossalia** mil gracias, **Tulipan_8 **aa mil gracias por ezztar siempre y dejar tuz komentzz mil graciiaz!, a **LaAbuela **mil gracias, **Camile W, Addams **gracias!! Mil gracias!!, a **Sofa** mil gracias!! Y a **Iriya**!!

Y también a los que agregaron a favoritos mil gracias ya son 55 y también a los alerts que son 53 miil gracias, y también a los que lo creyeron suficientemente bueno para agregar a Autores gracias de verdad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Embarazoso…

Después de la sonrisa que "el chef" logro sacarme, se retiro con otra de sus cálidas sonrisas y las chicas soltaron risitas de lo mas tontas, después Alice dijo que tenía que hacer unos preparativos para nuestro ´domingo familiar´-como si no supiera que lo tiene todo ya planeado- y por si fuera poco Rose dijo que ayudaría a Alice ¿Desde cuándo Alice necesita ayuda?, si no las conociera les hubiese creído, pero por el tiempo que pase con Edward llegue a conocerlas, y muy bien.

―Oh vamos Alice, no soy tan tonta!

―Yo no dije que lo fueras

―Porque solo no pueden decir que me quieren dejar sola para que el ´chef´ venga a ´rescatarme´?, sinceramente sería más fácil.- esto logro que sus sonrisas crecieran más aun.

―Nuestra niña está creciendo.-dijo una emocionada Rose limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

―Estoy orgullosa de ti pequeña saltamontes.-dijo una Alice muy emocionada.

―Vamos que no es como si hubiese descubierto el porqué los hombres no pueden pedir indicaciones, o porque _S. Meyer_ no ha terminado ´_Sol de Media Noche_´, solo digo que no me opondré, sinceramente me parece lindo –dije con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa del desconocido –así lo llame por el momento- me daba confianza y una sensación de paz indescriptible, así que ¿Por qué no conocerlo? ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad?, Decidido…

―Bueno ya que lo has decidido, y que no te ensañaras con nosotras después, nos vamos, verdad Rose?

―Suerte Bella!

Y así me dejaron aquí, sola, aunque la comida era realmente buena, definitivamente un cambio radical después de Edward, Edward, seguro estaría revolcándose con alguna de sus zorras, no es que me importe claro, yo lo decidí así, debía verlo como algo externo a mi vida, aunque estuviera todo el tiempo en mi mente, por algo se empieza…

Pedí la cuenta a uno de los camareros y me ignoro, y desapareció tras las puertas de la cocina, momentos después salió con una charola dirigiéndose a otra mesa, momentos después salió el "chef desconocido" con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro, muy lindo por cierto…

―Puedo –dijo señalando una de las sillas que ahora estaban desocupadas, le respondí con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, y tomo asiento frente a mi- Siento el incidente con el camarero es solo que estamos algo cortos de personal, y en compensación a eso la comida corre por cuenta de la casa –respondió con otras de sus súper-sonrisas.

―No es necesario, lo entiendo, no deberías tomarte tantas molestias, y una comida tan amena merece ser retribuida.- escuche como murmuraba un "no debería", pero no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

―En ese caso podrías ´retribuirme´ con tu compañía, salgo en unos momentos y me gustaría poder tomarme un café contigo ¿Qué dices?

Estaba por contestarle cuando el tono de un nuevo sms en mi celular me interrumpió, era un mensaje de Alice…

_Hazte del rogar, no se lo pongas tan fácil…suerte_

El ´chef desconocido´ se veía muy interesado en mi mensaje, tal vez por la cara que puse después de leerlo, en fin, si estuviese con Edward solo tendría que decir "Alice", pero hermoso desconocido frente a mi NO es Edward solo me limite a dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa que espero haya sido creíble.

―Y que dices….

―Isabella, pero puedes llamarme bella. Y am bueno tengo algo de tiempo –dije dándole un vistazo a mi reloj- así que porque no?

―Perfecto, permíteme unos momentos- dijo mientras se levantaba y desaparecía tras las puertecillas de la cocina.

Bella cayó en cuenta de una rebanada de un –aparentemente delicioso- chessecake coronado con una media fresa, que anteriormente no estaba ahí y mientras disfrutaba de él, se preguntaba como el "chef" lo había puesto allí sin que ella lo viera.

Un gesto que sin duda logro sacarle una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

**[ROBERT POV]**

Nunca había hecho algo así, sin duda oportunidades no faltaban, y no había impedimentos, pero nunca había tenido tal incentivo, era, es simplemente hermosa, pero no una belleza hueca de las que suelen frecuentar el lugar, amaba sus libros y sabia que alguien que escribía así con tanta pasión definitivamente tenía más en la cabeza que nuevas tendencias, colores y modelos.

Tampoco se podía considerar con una belleza exótica, más bien era como una perfecta imperfección, tenía una hermosa cabellera color marrón, una piel delicada y muy blanca, unos ojos cafés y grandes, unos labios carnosos y de un delicioso color cereza que intuyo era natural, y su sonrisa y su cara en general se le veía radiante al dirigirse a sus amigas.

Imposible no llamarla hermosa, y sin duda me esmere un poco más de lo normal en su platillo, y en el postre que sin duda probaría.

En mi vida nunca me había detenido lo suficiente a mirar a una mujer, o alomenos no de esta manera, las mujeres más importantes en mi vida solo han sido mi madre, mi abuela, y la señora yuls y sus deliciosas galletas, simplemente me había concentrado en conseguir abrir mi propio restaurante y poder hacer lo que en verdad me gusta, el ver como ella reía fue para mí como un despertar, si tal vez muy cliché, pero así fue, despertó de nuevo la añoranza que había sentido hace tiempo, mi estereotipo perfecto de una familia, y para que mentir, mis hormonas también despertaron, dios ellas es simplemente perfecta.

Pero al momento de hondar en mis pensamientos, llegaron otras cuestiones de importancia a mi mente, tendrá novio? O un esposo quizás? Estará enamorada? Que pensara de mi repentina invitación? Aceptara invitaciones de hombres prácticamente extraños?...

**[BELLA POV]**

Después de haber disfrutado de mi suculento postre, decidí esperar al "chef desconocido" fuera, en el hermoso jardín del restaurant.

Lo vi acercarse y…_wow definitivamente es muy apuesto_.

―Siento haberte hecho esperar Isabella.

―Bella, solo Bella, y no te preocupes, lo entiendo, -dije con una sonrisa- así que a donde vamos?

―Te parece si caminamos un poco, cerca de aquí ay un parquecillo, donde hacen un café riquísimo, te parece bien? –dijo con una sonrisa, y sus ojos desprendían cierto brillo.

―Claro, suena bien, creo que he estado allí antes, pero como no acostumbro salir con completos extraños, será mejor que me digas tu nombre.

―Oh! Perdón que torpe soy, me llamo Robert Drinnhel –dijo, ofreciéndome su mano.

―Bueno, Robert Drinnhel yo soy Bella, Bella Swan, -dije con una graciosa mueca, mientras deteníamos nuestra pequeña caminata para tomarnos de la mano (n/a como saludo chicas).

Mientras nos saludamos, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas, y la retuvo un poco más, yo levante la mirada a su rostro y nos quedamos un momento viéndonos, no conocíamos mucho uno del otro, pero fue un momento que aunque suene cursi y ambiguo, fue especial, como si con una sola mirada pudiera ver mi alma, como si mis últimos pensamientos estuvieran desnudos frente a él.

Por un momento sentí como si lo conociera de hace tiempo, como si siempre hubiese estado allí formando parte de mi vida, como si con una mirada me consolara y me dijera te entiendo, te apoyo…aunque no conociera mi situación, o las divagaciones de mi corazón.

―Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Bella, y sé que… aunque esto te parezca estúpido, es como si no pudiera sacarte de mi mente y asusta, am, ¿tienes novio?

―Gracias, lo sé, y am…no exactamente –dije algo cohibida por el momento.

― ¿No exactamente? Eso quiere decir que ay alguien en tu vida?

―Soy divorciada –dije después de un largo suspiro, no era muy como de hablar, y al parecer mi semblante era obvio porque el "Chef", o am Robert no hablo por unos minutos, solo sentía sus miradas a medida que seguíamos caminando hacia el parquecillo al que por cierto solía ir, cuando algo me deprimía, ya que quedaba cerca de casa, o mejor dicho,...de mi antigua casa.

― ¿Aun lo amas?, -dijo observándome de reojo- disculpa estoy siendo demasiado entrometido.

―No ay problema es raro pero, me inspiras confianza, al menos creo que no me secuestraras.-dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

―No tal vez no lo haga. –dijo una vez más con una sonrisa que no hacía más que darme valor para confiar en él, mi completo extraño.

Seguimos caminando, y llegamos al parquecillo, el se dirigía a la pequeña cafetería, pero no me apetecía platicar con él allí, con toda esa gente, así que caminamos hacia el área de juegos infantiles, me subí a un columpio y él como todo caballero se ofreció a columpiarme.

―Lo de nosotros no se puede calificar como un ´Matrimonio´ normal, nunca hemos sido lo que deberíamos ser, nuestra relación es mas… se podría decir que es más ´Física´ o al menos así empezamos, yo por mi parte sabia como estaban las cosas, aunque al principio creyera que con mucho esfuerzo podría hacer cambiar las cosas, yo sabía que no era así, y nunca lo fue, por mi parte no pude evitar enamorarme de él, por más que trataba de pensar como él, en solo disfrutar el momento, el aquí y el ahora como solía llamarlo, no podía fingir que todo lo que sentía por él era pasión, porque siempre supo que no era así.

―Aun lo amas verdad, o alomenos aun sientes algo de eso por él, aun hablas en presente Bella, y muchas veces uno tiende sin darse cuenta a camuflajear las cosas, muchas veces es más fácil vivir en un mundo Rosa, como suelen llamarlo, que enfrentarse y vivir de cara a la realidad, una realidad que muchas veces es mucho más cruel.

―Lo sé, así fue para mí, por mucho tiempo preferí vivir en ese mundo color Rosa, prefería seguir allí porque aun tenía la esperanza de que cambiara, de que un día ese mundo imaginario seria real, pero más tarde que temprano me di cuenta de que eso no pasaría, y un amigo me ayudo con los tramites del divorcio, luego se lo dije, viaje a Miami por un mes para "despejar" mi mente, no nos llevamos bien, y actualmente vivo con su familia, ellos no tenían la culpa y realmente los quiero.

―Si bueno, supongo que ellos no fueron tan idiotas para dejarte salir de sus vidas, -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que logro borrar en cierta forma la nostalgia del momento, mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a mí y sorprendiéndome me daba un ligero beso en la frente.

Mis sentimientos implemente estaban a flor de piel después de recordar, de su apoyo y su gesto que sin duda me recordó a mi padre.

―Baya Isabella mira que elogiarme a mí por no perder el tiempo. –dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas que conocía demasiado bien…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ola!! Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí está en sexto capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto pero mi amiga la creatividad no me visitaba en verdad lo siento, ahora:

**Anuncios:**

-Necesito un BETA!!!! Si am después de ver y varios errores ggg que el Word no ayuda, llegue a la conclusión de que ocupo un beta, alguien que me ayude a revisar y rectificar los capítulos que ya subí, para luego reemplazarlo por el corregido así que si saben de alguien, recomiéndela xDo ustedes mismas xD.

-Quiero agradecer especialmente a Ange por haber creído que el fic era demasiado bueno para nominarlo en los Twilight Fanfic Spanish Awards asi que mil gracias, si quieren votar por mi chicas se los agradecería, en el perfil pondré la pagina, en serio mil gracias.

-Quiero decirles a esas 2 personitas que me dejaron reviews anónimos que en lo personal no me afecta demasiado sus cometarios y aunque tarde seguire escribiendo el fic mientars tenga lectoras.

Y creo que es todo por el momento, siento lo de esas personitas pero ay gente que le gusta el fic y gente que no, no son obligadas a leerlo, asi que simplemente lo dejare de lado.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"**Por Los Buenos Lemmons"**

—**ChiiO**

—**Liziie**

—**Jazzy W**

—**Peritha 12**

—**Carmen Cullen 116**

—**Pukichick**

—**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

—**BECKI**

—**PknaPcosa**

—**gig.z**

—**paatrii cullen**

—**Neko-Cullen**

—**Amelie 666**

—**my chemical whit Edward**

—**Kriito Cullen Masen**

—**Cristtine.-**

—**chirstti**

—**Uviita**

—**Crisst**

— **Megami-Magic**

—**lizie20**

— **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

—**thebestofthebest**

—**silcullenstar**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Edward esta algo am enojado porque Bella esta con alguien, que obvio no es él y veremos cómo reacciona ante la perspectiva de perder algo que según el es algo seguro en su vida.

Y Respecto a los lemmons jajaja se acerca uno buajajajaja

Les agradecería que me dejaran un review, a aquellas personitas lindas que aun les interesa este fic porque me interesa saber quien aun sigue en el barco.

Cuidense

CiiaO

**¿Review?**


	7. Sin Entender

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en la lujuria, pero ella quería más que sexo y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

**ATENCION IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER EL CAP!!**

xD cuanto drama pero si, am solo para aclarar antes de que lean el cap, hagan como que un flash back de cómo ba la historia para que puedan digerir el cap okzz?? Y como dije en el cap anterior ay lemmons pero como verán adelante no es lindo.

Y por ultimo antes de leer **en serio bajen o busquen **la canción de "**it's hard to say" **de the used y pues sabran cuando darle play…

Leaan las Notas al final PLEASE!!

Por último, no le diga a nadie que meti una canción al cap xD

* * *

Mis sentimientos simplemente estaban a flor de piel después de recordar, de su apoyo y su gesto que sin duda me recordó a mi padre.

―Vaya Isabella mira que elogiarme a mí por no perder el tiempo. –dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas que conocía demasiado bien…

Sería una gran, GRAN mentira decir que no estaba sorprendida, el solo sonido de su voz me heló la sangre y disparó mi pulso a cien, de todos los malditos lugares, de todo el tiempo del mundo, y de todas las personas existentes en este planeta tenía que ser con Robert aquí, ahorita, simple, la vida me ama…

―No te preocupes seguirás siendo el numero uno.

_Siempre, aunque lo niegue, siempre estarás ahí…_

Robert se giró para contemplar a nuestro visitante, con la duda claramente reflejada en su lindo rostro, supongo que después de lo que le acababa de contar no era muy difícil imaginar quien era, sin más me levanté del columpio, y me pare al lado de Robert.

―Supongo que debe ser tu esposo –dijo Robert.

―Ex en realidad –aclaré yo.

―Claro –dijo Robert y ambos tanto Edward como él se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, no entendía el comportamiento de Edward, es decir cómo se atreve siquiera a insinuar algo, cuando él a la primera de cuentas se revuelca con la primera zorra que le pase por el frente.

―Me alegro que hayas encontrado tu proyecto de vida –dijo Edward con su gruesa voz y una de sus gélidas miradas, su rostro estaba lívido, y por las venas del cuello y la sien se notaba su acelerado pulso, no dejaba de mirarme, simplemente estaba a reventar.

―Discúlpame si no te creo cielo, pero no pareces nada contento, y Robert es solo un nuevo amigo, ¡ah, lo siento que descuidada! Robert él es Edward mi EX esposo –_no pude evitar simplemente hacer énfasis en el ex, amaba ver a Edward perder los estribos_- Edward él es Robert –dije mientras les señalaba.

―Un gusto –dijo Robert sujetando la mano reticente de Edward, estaba segura que Edward estaba usando mas fuerza de la necesaria, y Robert no se quedaba atrás, esto simplemente parecía un circo, y aunque me gustar ver a Edward así, moría de pena por Robert, es decir el no tenia porque pasar por esto.

―Lo mismo digo –dijo Edward- y ¿hace cuanto se conocen? si se puede saber.

―No mucho –dijo Robert.

―Tres horas y media en realidad.

―Vaya que eres rápida, antes de salir conmigo pasaron dos semanas.

Esto era el colmo, simplemente no sé, sin palabras, sabía que Edward tenía cierta tendencia ser un completo idiota pero esto era demasiado, ¿cómo se atrevía? no tenia porque estar así, y yo no tenía la culpa de su estúpida bipolaridad, al cuerno con esto

Me volví hacia Robert con mi mejor carita de pena y disculpa, pero esto lo tenía que arreglar con Edward, y sin espectadores sería más fácil.

―Robert siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, en verdad, y lo pasé realmente bien contigo, pero como veras será mejor aclarar ciertas cosas, así que…

―Claro bella, no te preocupes, te entiendo, pero ¿estás segura que estarás bien? –dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para alejarnos un poco de Edward.

―Te refieres a… ah no importa no te preocupes él no es así, estaré bien, y en realidad siento haberte arruinado la tarde.

―No te preocupes –dijo con su linda sonrisa- pero siempre puedes compensarme sabes – agregó con una mirada muy coqueta.

Solté una carcajada, el sabía como aligerar mis males, intercambiamos números de teléfono y me hizo prometer que saldaría mi deuda con él con un desayuno o una cena, definitivamente Robert era un hombre encantador.

Me volví hacia Edward que lucía como si estuviera a punto de estallar y yo simplemente no lo entendía…

―Claro saldare mi deuda contigo, una cena o un desayuno- dijo Edward asiendo una pésima imitación de mi voz.

―Y a fin de cuentas ¡¿a ti qué diablos te importa?!- no pude evitar gritarle, su actitud sacaba lo peor de mi.

― ¡Realmente no me importa estúpida!

―No luces como alguien a quien no le importe, y sin duda no actúas como tal.

Y así seguimos por un rato, varias personas pasaban y nos miraban intrigados por lo que después de pelear un poco mas decidimos que continuaríamos con nuestra "Charla" en casa, nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward, el manejaba muy rápido e iba muy serio pero podía ver claramente como palpitaba la vena en su frente, simplemente no lo entendía…

Minutos después llegamos y sin palabra alguna aparcó el coche y se bajó, él estaba acostumbrado a abrirme la puerta y a pesar de su coraje esta vez no fue la excepción, yo dude un poco tratando de calmarme, sabía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y en vista de que a él parecía no importarle debía tomar precauciones por los dos.

Me bajé del auto, y nos dirigimos a la casa, entramos y todo era silencio, podía decir que Edward aun estaba muriendo por dentro y seguía sin entender por qué…

Edward fue a la cocina y yo lo seguí, tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua mientras yo veía las notas del refrigerador y las leía en voz alta:

_Chicos Carlisle y yo salimos llegaremos tarde no nos esperen…Esme._

Bien estábamos solos, lo que justo ahora no era bueno.

_Es difícil decir  
El cantante acabó de cantar  
Y ella se está marchando  
El cantante derrama una lágrima, el miedo de caerse_

Me perdí en mis cavilaciones por un momento entre recuerdos y pensamientos no gratos por ahora, hasta que Edward se decidió a hablar.

― ¿Cuánto llevas con él? – su ojos parecían lanzarme dagas y su voz era muy gruesa y amenazante, no me gustaba ver a Edward así, él perdía los estribos fácilmente y aunque sabía que él nunca me golpearía, no podía evitarme sentirme indefensa.

_Y es difícil decir cómo me siento hoy  
Han pasado años y llore_

― ¡Te dije que lo acabo de conocer, deja esto por la paz, no debería importarte!

_Como siempre termine gritando…_

―Si claro, lo acabas de conocer… ¡no soy estúpido Isabella! ¡Dime la verdad!

―Pues por lo visto si lo eres y es tu problema si no me crees, no me importa, ¡estoy harta de ti Edward Cullen!!

― ¿Cuánto tardaste para irte a la cama con él la primera vez? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

_Es difícil decir que estaba equivocado  
Es difícil decir que te extraño  
Desde que te has ido no es lo mismo_

La "Casa" Cullen estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, rodeada de grandes árboles y jardines lo que la asilaba un poco, lo único que rompía el silencio del viento eran nuestros gritos.

Edward se acercó a mí mientras preguntaba y me tomó del brazo

―¡¡Edward me lastimas, suéltame Idiota!!

―Contéstame Isabella ¿Cuánto tardaste en entregarte a él? ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho? ¿Lo conociste antes del divorcio?

No podía creer el rumbo que había tomado todo, seguía sin entender…

Mis preocupaciones pesan el mundo  
Como solía ser y todo (tengo frió)  
Parece una plaga en mí

Edward estaba rojo del solo coraje, su respiración era muy acelerada y su rostro estaba crispado por la furia.

― ¡Basta! ¡Las veces que lo haya hecho con él o desde cuando no te incumbe! ¡Déjame hacer mi vida!... Entiéndelo Edward ya no eres parte de ella ¡¡deja de entrometerte!! ¿Acaso me ves a mi preguntante con cuantas putitas te tiras diario? ¿Acaso te reclamo? ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! ¡Deja de hacer como que realmente te interesa! ¡Estabas conmigo por sexo, pues bien terminó, y tienes de nuevo a tus zorras, ve y diviértete con ellas y a mi déjame en paz!!

Con algo de dificultad me zafé de su brazo, y le di la espalda, el parecía pensativo y congelado, nunca le había dicho nada de esto, aunque era la realidad ambos pretendíamos ignorarla pero ya que estábamos a listas…

_Y es difícil decir cómo me siento hoy  
Han pasado años y lloré_

―Aun no has respondido ¡¡carajo Bella, responde!

― ¿De eso se trata Edward? ¿Tu estúpido Orgullo machista?-dije mientras volteaba a verlo, se acercó nuevamente a mí y me tomó del brazo.

―Dime, ¡contesta maldita seas! ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿Te hace gritar como lo haces conmigo? ¿Le suplicas por mas como a mí?

― ¡Si es lo que deseas te diré que sí, Es buenísimo Imbécil, hasta creo que podría darte lecciones! ¡¡Y no puedo pedir más porque es mucho más de lo que alguna vez haya tenido!!

Sus ojos llameaban, y supe que había cruzado la línea, el herir su "Orgullo" era demasiado para él, tomando en cuenta de que acababa de decirle que Robert era mucho mejor que él en la cama pues Edward sabia que él había sido mi primera vez.

Es difícil decir que estaba equivocado  
Es difícil decir que te extraño  
Desde que te has ido no es lo mismo

―¡¡Pequeña Zorra!! ¡Me acusas siendo que no eres muy diferente a mí!

Me aventó hacia la pared lateral y se abalanzo sobre mí, me había golpeado un poco la cabeza al chocar con la pared pero no era nada grave, en seguida supe lo que pasaba con Edward, sentí sus labios prepotentes y dominantes contra los míos intentando adentrarse en mi boca, no quería responderle y mordió mi labio tan fuerte que di un grito ahogado y sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre, El aprovecho y comenzó a juguetear con mi lengua para después bajar sus labios a mi garganta y dar un ligero mordisco.

― ¡Edward, basta, para… no nos hagas esto!!

Es difícil decir que contenía mi lengua  
Es difícil decir si solo  
Desde que te has ido no es lo mismo

Me ignoró, por supuesto, hice varios intentos vanos por zafarme pero me resulto imposible, seguir con esto supondría un duro golpe para mi corazón y para ambos, _y él lo sabia…_

A pesar de mis suplicas él no se detuvo, no le importo, o simplemente no quiso…

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, metió las manos debajo de mi blusa y en moviendo fluido la sacó de mi y la aventó, a este punto sin retorno solo podía responder a sus besos, hambrientos y carentes de tacto y calor...

Como pude le desabroché la camisa y recorrí con ansia su musculoso torso, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros jadeos...

Ya despojados de nuestras ropas sin sentido alguno, el me agarró por las caderas me estrello nuevamente contra la pared, me tomó de las nalgas y me levantó un poco para entrar en mi de una sola estocada mientras me presionaba contra la pared, solo podíamos gemir…

Edward empezó a envestir con fuerza dentro de mí, mientras yo clavaba las uñas en su espalda y lo abrazaba para mantener la postura y tener más profundidad.

_En esto no había amor, de hecho nunca lo hubo, solo era su cruda necesidad y mi débil resistencia, tal como siempre…_

Por mi rostro empezaron a rodar lagrimas, no podía detenerlas, no había vuelta atrás, no existían las maquinas del tiempo, ni la tele-transportación, esto nos dejaría marcados para siempre…

Notaba en mí como Edward cada vez se acercaba más, y como yo me empezaba a tensar, Edward besaba los ríos de lagrimas que recorrían mi cuerpo, él también lo sabía, sabía que esto abriría una brecha gigantesca entre nosotros.

Estábamos a punto de llegar ambos al clímax, esto era como una despedida, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien, nuestras manos sabían los caminos de memoria, y nuestros deseos anticipados, eran conocidos por ambos.

Edward empezó a gemir aun más fuerte y yo solo podía recargarme más en la pared y arquear mi espalda, estaba a punto de venirme y podía sentir como su pene palpitaba dentro de mí, con un grito ahogado por sus labios me vine y poco después con unas embestidas mas Edward también lo hizo, y justo en ese momento de sus labios salió un lo siento…

_Sabíamos que esto era demasiado para ambos, y nos dejaría marcados a ambos para siempre de imborrables cicatrices…_

_Peor que el temor es la mentira que dijiste miles de veces antes  
Peor que el miedo, es la traición._

* * *

Waa pues como habrán visto no fue un lemmon muy descriptivo porque iba orientado por otros lares, esto es realmente muy importante en la historia, como dicen un "parte aguas" o marca un antes y después, ay un cap mas que también es importante y después de eso un cambio RADICAL en lo que ba hasta ahora de la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado chicas y chico xD

**¡¡NEW FIC!! **Lo se diran Otro?? Pero ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo y esa idea no me dejaba seré mas constante como ahora no tarde mucho :))

Aquí les dejo el Summary:

**Mi Olvidada Cordura:**

Edward Cullen siempre fue un hombre con una vida moralmente correcta y con valores cristianos muy arraigados, hasta que su nueva secretaria Isabella le haga conocer sus deseos y mandar de paseo a su Moral…

Es rating M y ps obvio es un Edward Bella y os agradecería un montón que se pasaran y me dijeran que tal os parece va!!

* * *

Agradecimientos:

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLen**: Gracias niña!! Y pues como digo se bien cosas fuertes y están relacionadas con lo que comenteste xD kuiidate y espero te guste!!, **sparklinghaledecullen**: mil mil gracias en serio y am lo de sol de media noche si lo se luego os lo cuento xD, y si muchas veces no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos nna mil gracias por seguir espero te guste!!, **Amelie 666:** Ola nna mil gracias por tu apoyo y am si sigues queriendo ayudar te lo agradecería por que al new fic también le hace falta!!, mil gracias y espero te guste, y como dije se vienen un gran cambio.., kuiidate!, **Troyis**: aa es todo un gustaso que te guste el fic porque amo los tuyos xD y am yo también lo se aunque dice que será para el 2010 esperemos que si, y lo del nombre pues para mi es difícil concebir la idea de ke otras personas que no son ed y bells estén juntos asi que por eso lo de Robert xD kuiidate y espero te guste!!, **Estelanna**: Ola gracias me alegra un monton que te guste :)) y sip amo a Robert Patzz!! Kuiidate y espero te guste!!, **Tulipan_8**: wow aaaa gracias no es suficiente me dio un gusto enorme saber que te gusta la historia y sigues, amo a robert por eso lo puse xD y no te preocupes que mientras tenga aunque sea solo un lectora seguire escribiendo!! Gracias de corazón!! :)), **.Stewart**: Gracias, y pues creo que esta vez fue mas rápido gracias por seguir espero te guste!!, **Bells Masen Potter**: Ola, gracias me alegro que te guste y pronto vendrá un cambio relacionado con tu petición sssss cuiidate!!, **LaAbuela**: mil gracias por seguir xD gracias, **ryomahellsing**: gracias xD am am te dire gracias por la sugerencia, aunque se complicari un poco por como vienen las cosas xD pero ya vras xD espero te guste mil gracias, **lizie20**: Ola!! Gracias nna!! Espero no te desilucione mucho el lemmon porque no es como muy hot sino mas dramático el asunto, gracias por seguir!!, **WinMely:** Ola!, gracias por tu sugerencia y pues estoy todavía en busca de la beta xD me alegre un monton que te guste!!, **roomi:** mil gracias!! Se te agradece!!, **maps Cullen**: te agregué y si no me ekiboko te mande un korreo, espero siguas queriendo ayudar! Gracias!!, **PknaPcosa**: Ola, mil gracias y pues lo de la ayuda si sigues queriendo te deje un mensaje me avisas plis, me alegro que esto te guste y seigas akip :))!!,**Laura-Cullen-Swan**: me gusta que te guste, mil gracias por seguir esto nna kuiidate!!, **Luz Cullen Chiba**: gracias por unirte!! xD aa pss espero que esto siga siendo de tu agrado!! Kuiidate nna!! BECKY: no te preocupes mientras tenga lectoras seguire y ahora ya no tardare tanto!! Me alegro que te guste y espero que los cambios no te afecten, y ziip ¬¬ olvide poner el link xD aa gracias mil gracias y kuiidate!!...

Tambien quiero agradecer a las chicas y me agregaron a autor alert y autor favorite, a las que agregaron la historia a alert y a favas mil mil gracias!! Espero les siga gustando!!

**

* * *

**

"**Por Los Buenos Lemmons"**

—**ChiiO**

—**Liziie**

—**Jazzy W**

—**Peritha 12**

—**Carmen Cullen 116**

—**Pukichick**

—**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

—**BECKI**

—**PknaPcosa**

—**gig.z**

—**paatrii cullen**

—**Neko-Cullen**

—**Amelie 666**

—**my chemical whit Edward**

—**Kriito Cullen Masen**

—**Cristtine.-**

—**chirstti**

—**Uviita**

—**Crisst**

— **Megami-Magic**

—**lizie20**

— **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

—**thebestofthebest**

—**silcullenstar**

―**Luz Cullen Chiba**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Beteado por Pknapcosa tnkz**

* * *

Gracias mil gracias son unas lectoras geniales!!

Cuiidense chiiOp!!

**¿REVIEW?**


	8. Recaida

**Summary**: el fingió ser maestro para bailar un tango con ella, desatando una pasión incontrolable para ambos, que los llevaría a un matrimonio basado en la lujuria, pero ella quería más que sexo y tomo una decisión que sin saberlo le traería lo que tanto anhelo…

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo cambio escenarios y papeles…

* * *

Capitulo no veteado, aun.

Descargen o Escuchen la rola _**Volverte amar**_ de _**Alejandra guzman**_ que me enkanta y kreo ke pega escúchenla!!.....

* * *

Después de alcanzar con Edward el orgasmo más doloroso de mi vida, solo me quede tumbada en el sillón a un lado suyo, solo podía ver sus ojos, que ahora estaba anegados en lagrimas al igual que los míos, nuestras miradas lo decían todo, el sabia que habíamos pasado los limites.

Limites que aunque nadie había impuesto, sabíamos que existían, él sabía que yo aun estaba lastimada, y yo sabía que el aun seguía enojado por haberlo "dejado", se podía decir que teníamos un común acuerdo para no hablar de eso porque aun dolía demasiado.

_Y yo como siempre hui…_

Me incline y le di un ligero beso en la frente, y hui, me pare, recogí mi ropa y salí corriendo desnuda hacia mi cuarto, cuando llegue azote la puerta y puse el seguro, aunque sabía de sobra que él no vendría a buscarme…

Me aoville en el suelo tras la puerta, aun desnuda, sentía como las lagrimas empapaban mi cuerpo, no podía parar, era simplemente doloroso, sabía que no podía culpar totalmente a Edward, yo lo había provocado y ahora ambos teníamos que afrontar las consecuencias.

----Flash Back----

―El tango es un baile diseñado a partir del abrazo de la pareja, es sumamente sensual y complejo, igual que tu.-dijo Edward mientras me tomaba la mano y con otro tomaba mi cintura dirigiéndome.

Esta era mi tercera clase ya de tango, luego de que en la segunda me dijera que su nombre era Edward y no Jasper, sentía una atracción sexual innegable hacia él, y al parecer no era la única…

Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada mirada, todo era para mí una constante tortura, nunca había estado con un hombre antes, pero sabia indudablemente que lo deseaba, era algo desconocido para mí, pero no podía deshacerme del calor y los jodidos pensamientos que me inundaban.

Además de que el no perdía oportunidad para rosar la piel expuesta que dejaba mi vestido rojo, el sabia claramente lo que causaba en mi, y lo divertía, sonreía cada vez que eso pasaba, y sus movimientos al atraerme hacia sus brazos se hacían más fuertes, haciéndome colisionar contra su pecho y causando que su rostro, sus labios y su embriagador aliento estuvieran cada vez más cerca.

―Bien, ya dominas los pasos principales, aprendes rápido-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.- ahora probemos con ritmos más fluidos.

_No sabrás... nunca sabrás  
lo que es morir mil veces de ansiedad.  
No podrás... nunca entender  
lo que es amar y enloquecer.  
Tus labios que queman... tus besos que embriagan  
y que torturan mi razón.  
Sed... que me hace arder  
y que me enciende el pecho de pasión._

Con el control remoto cambio las canciones hasta encontrar la que buscaba, se volvió hacia mí y se inclino un poco, ofreciendo su mano con una galantería que me derretía, tome su mano y él me acerco a su cuerpo y posiciono mis manos correctamente.

―Déjate llevar por el sonido, deja que tu cuerpo actué por sí solo, siente en la piel el ritmo y fluye con la música- me susurro al oído.

_Estás clavada en mí... te siento en el latir  
abrasador de mis sienes.  
Te adoro cuando estás... y te amo mucho más  
cuando estás lejos de mí._

Su mirada era simplemente erotizante, yo sentía que agonizaba, no tenía más control sobre mi cuerpo, y mis pobres pensamientos solo se centraban en el.

Y baile, baile como nunca jamás lo había hecho, baile con la emoción a flor de piel, baile juagando a la vez con él, mis pies parecían cobrar vida por si solos.

Izquierda abre, derecha avanza, izquierda, derecha, avance, cruce, izquierda derecha, giro, tijera…

―Aunque eres prácticamente nueva en esto lo haces muy bien Bella.

―Podríamos decir que tengo un profesor buenísimo.

― ¿En serio crees eso?-dijo a la vez que me giraba y pegaba mi espalda a su dorso.- aun faltan muchas cosas por aprender, y yo gustoso te enseñare.

Dimos unos pasos más aun juntos, el ritmo de la música caía en picada, Edward sugirió que practicábamos un paso nuevo.

―Deja que tu pierna derecha se estire, flexiona la izquierda, bien así, te sostendré de la cintura, recarga tu espalda en mi pecho, y empieza a descender lentamente.

Hice tal cual me dijo, y yo o tenia la piel muy sensible o tenía mis sentidos en alerta porque pude sentir cada cuerva, cada musculo, en su pecho, descendimos hasta estar en cuclillas.

―Creo que deberíamos terminar la clase por hoy.-hablo en mi oído.

― ¿Tan mal lo hago?, aun falta más.

―No es eso, es que justo ahora tengo un pequeño inconveniente.

Nos paramos y el estaba ligeramente sonrojado, me le quede mirada tratando de adivinar su inconveniente, hasta que baje un poco la mirada, digamos que su "inconveniente" no era tan…pequeño.

_No sabrás... nunca sabrás  
lo que es morir mil veces de ansiedad._

_Sed... que me hace arder  
y que me enciende el pecho de pasión._

----fin flash back----

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi mente, no podía detenerlos, todo era sumamente doloroso, ya había asumido que lo "nuestro" había terminado, según yo mi corazón y sentimientos no correspondidos estaban atados con cadenas y sellados con candados, pero esto solo me hacia darme cuenta de que a pesar de no quererlo había albergado esperanzas.

No había hecho tal como había supuesto, y dolía mucho mas, dolía darse cuenta de que mis tontos juegos no tenían sentido para él, de que era tan débil que no podía defenderme, que no tenia voluntad cuando de él se trataba.

Que fue una pérdida de tiempo el tratar de olvidarlo, que no lo hice bien y no invertí lo suficiente, me di cuenta de que esto no se trataba de él, era de mi.

Necesitaba con urgencia olvidar, dejar eso atrás, fortalecerme de verdad y alejarme de él, pero no físicamente, es decir por mas lejos que estuviese de él, tal vez yo seguiría pensando en el.

Dolía demasiado darse cuenta que de seguir así, siempre estaría para él, ya ni siquiera digamos como cuando estábamos casados, pues entonces aun era solo mío, ahora no era así, nada nos ataba ni lo obligaba a él a serme fiel, así que con mi debilidad, mi amor y mis deseos estaría siempre para él, estaría esperando que su sed no fuera saciada para que me usara a mí y cuando se cansase me dejara y ya.

Definitivamente no era lo que quería para mí, yo quería seguir con mi vida, y con el no podía, ya ni siquiera podía escribir, tenía la mente desubicada y el corazón herido, definitivamente esto tenía que cambiar, no podía seguir así, no quería ver el tiempo pasar y ver como él seguía una vida y yo estar solo para esperar un poco de él, no quería algo así.

_Los sueños, los deseos, las metas, objetivos y demás siempre están al alcance de uno, solo tienes que alzar la mano y tomarlos…_

Y es lo que haría, sin engañarme sola, sin pretender, sin juegos tontos, sin ocultar las cosas, seguiría el rumbo de mi vida, sin dejar que nadie influyera en ella, tenía que cumplir las metas que alguna vez tuve, las que alguna vez deje…

Esta vez lo haría, sin dudas, sin rencores, simplemente seguiría a mi corazón…

Sin dejar que nada ni NADIE, influyese en el…

_Simplemente seguiría con mi vida, una vida sin Edward._

* * *

Ola..

Bno pss un capitulo mas, espero les guste chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, y absolutamente todo, las que me agregaron a autor favorito, alerts, favs, y comunidades….aqui acaba Mas que Solo Pasión, la primera parte xD aaa

En fin aa las chicas que forman parte del team "Por los Buenos Lemmons" xD a las que tienen cuenta en fanfiction ya les informe del nuevo proyecto, pero hay varias que si no les llego mi mensajito explicándoles de ke ba la kosa y invitándolas a partizipar es porque no se su nomre o no tienen cuenta si quieren participar dejen donde contactarlas, a algunas ya las agregué a msn asi que plis dejen su mail.

"**Por Los Buenos Lemmons"**

—**ChiiO**

—**Liziie**

—**Jazzy W**

—**Peritha 12**

—**Carmen Cullen 116**

—**Pukichick**

—**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

—**BECKI**

—**PknaPcosa**

—**gig.z**

—**paatrii cullen**

—**Neko-Cullen**

—**Amelie 666**

—**my chemical whit Edward**

—**Kriito Cullen Masen**

—**Cristtine.-**

—**chirstti**

—**Uviita**

—**Crisst**

— **Megami-Magic**

—**lizie20**

— **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

—**thebestofthebest**

—**silcullenstar**

―**Luz Cullen Chiba**

―**Estelanna**

―**LaAbuela**

Y creo que son todas, si alguien falto o quiere unirse me avisan va!!

* * *

Y es todo estoy mega feliz porque este fic les guste(creo), llegamos a los 80 favs y los 66 alerts pero con 20 o menos reviews por fic, supongo que después de todo no es tan genial….

Pero en fin, por las chicas super buenísima onda que me siguen animando aquí esta este capi, como dije este cap es mas bien para cerrar esta parte, en el siguiente como les diej tambn ay un cambio que barias esperaban(creo) xD , y es como un parte aguas en la historia, espero no decepcionarlas chicas, y en seria mil gracias por sus palabras, letras en este cazzO :p

¿Alguien Quiere Betear el cap? solo lo corrigen y me lo mandan… :D aa please!

En el prox cap, bno no les puedo decir pero será bueno…:D

Mil gracias por leer…

Kuiidenc…

CiiaO..

**¿Review?**


	9. Interludioinicio despues del final

**Disclaimer**: lo personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la grandiosa S. Meyer.

* * *

Edward y omnisciente POV.

* * *

_Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia,_

_y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo_

_que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora_

_en un beso voraz._

Exactamente lo que yo hice, exactamente como termine la cúspide de mis desgracias, en toda mi vida había estado con una venda en los ojos, y con un corazón parcialmente reprimido, nunca me deje llevar por mis emociones porque sabía que esas cambiaban y se acababan, o se fingían y se desmoronaban.

Me deje guiar por lo mayor, me deje guiar por la pasión y el deseo que sentía por ella, no era sano y ni lo mejor, pero era lo que tenia y fue lo que ella acepto, hoy, hasta hoy me di cuenta que ese fue mis más grande error, porque centrándome solo en mis deseos me cerré, sabiendo perfectamente que con ella podría llegar a ser perfecto, tire una oportunidad por la borda…

_Dicen que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido…_

Hoy me arrepiento, dicen que nunca es tarde y que el tiempo se puede recuperar, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo puede no ser tarde después de tanto?¿Como recuperas el tiempo cuando ese tiempo jamás existió?¿Como arreglas algo que jamás existió?¿Como recuperas algo que jamás tuviste?

Es difícil, es difícil cuando deseas algo y no lo tienes, cuando por más que te esfuerzas no lo consigues, es difícil porque el fracaso esta a la vuelta de la esquina, porque ese sueño o deseo siempre estará aquí y sabrás que jamás lo tuviste, que jamás fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para conseguirlo…

Pero ¿alguna vez as necesitado algo que siempre estuvo ahí?, es peor, mucho peor, porque sabes que ese deseo estuvo siempre al alcance de tu mano y no lo tomaste, estuvo dispuesto y entregado a ti, por ley te correspondía y tu lo dejaste ir, era tuyo, tu meta, tu sueño máximo alcanzado, y tu simplemente no lo supiste valorar, duele porque siempre estuvo ahí y fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para no darte cuenta, y eso duele aun mas…

Porque después te das cuenta que lo necesitas, que no puedes seguir sin ello, que te falta para vivir, y que ya no es tuyo…

_ya no es tuyo…_

_ya no es tuyo…_

_ya no es tuyo…_

"_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa, pasa. Incluso para mí."_

Ese día marco una gran diferencia en mi vida, un antes y un después, mis estúpidos celos me cegaron una vez más, porque aunque ella ya no era mía seguía estando a mi alcance, seguía cerca y ahora…

Si en palabras tuviera que explicar el proceso que inicio mi vida después de esa noche con ella diría…: difícil, doloroso, increíble, gracioso, fenomenal, ardiente, insatisfactorio, ardiente, decisivo, y diría también que a causa de ese "proceso" mi mano tuvo que trabajar más…

Inconscientemente yo la empuje a sus brazos, según dijo ella-y ahora lo creo- apenas se habían conocido, se que ella es hermosa e irresistible, pero la verdad es que todo fue por mis estúpidos celos, celos que en ese entonces no me atrevía a admitir, celos que no sabía que existían, mi carácter no era el mejor y aun es difícil controlarse, pero sé que si quiero tener una mínima posibilidad con ella _tengo que ser mejor de lo que nunca fui…_

Sé que fui el idiota-estúpido-cabron más grande de la historia, pero también sé desde que la perdí que ella es todo lo que quiero en la vida, sé que no me importa si el mundo se derrumba mientras ella esté a mi lado, se que sin ella no puedo vivir…

Aunque parezca egoísta, porque de hecho lo soy, la quiero para mí, y he cambiado muchas cosas por ella, se que comparado con todo lo que le hice no es nada, pero es mi única forma de decir lo siento.

Después de esa noche, esa última noche en que fue mía, se que fui un monstruo egoísta, pero no podía mas, en mi mente solo estaba su cuerpo, sus hermosos y deliciosos pechos que tantas veces tuve en mi boca, su cintura que tantas veces delinee con mis manos, su cuello que tantas veces marque con boca, sus piernas que tantas veces recorrí con mis manos, sus labios que tantas veces hice míos, sus pliegues en los que tantas veces entre,…en ese entonces ella estaba ahí al alcance de mi mano, y yo solo entendía que ella era mía, y esa noche me deje llevar, a mitad del orgasmo una ráfaga de conciencia me dijo que estaba mal y lo entendí, de repente comprendí todo, sabia el daño que estaba causando, pero una vez más egoísta no pare, seguí porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, porque su cuerpo cantaba para mí, porque ella era solo _mía… _

Después, sabía que un "lo siento" no serviría, porque no repararía el daño que había hecho, porque no eliminaría todo el sufrimiento que cause…

No sabía que lloraba hasta que sentí mis lagrimas deslizarse por mi cuello, ella como siempre anteponiéndome a su vida, me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Ahí inicio mi "proceso", después de pasar ese límite inexistente, ella se marcho mas en alma que en cuerpo, porque seguía cerca de mí, como recordándome lo estúpido que era-aunque sabía que ella era incapaz- ahí me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, de que ella era mi todo, de que mi vida no tendría un "felices por siempre" si ella no estaba mi lado, después cambie, todo por ella, pero "Los viejos hábitos no cambian" ¿Cierto?

_Me permití ser egoísta una vez más…_

_Porque ella es mía y la quiero de vuelta… _

_Seria egoísta una vez más..._

* * *

Alto! Paren lo jitomatasos! xD, bueno el cap es corto, y algunas se han de haber quedado con cara de ¿WTF? Pero es lo que hay y es sumamente necesario, si a partir de aquí serán solo Epovs y omniscientePov, esto es como el capitulo dice un "Interludio" y por eso subiré cap martes o miercoles ok? Lamento si no les gusto pero yo diré que disfrute horrores escribiendo este cap ggg como es obvio el cap no está beteado…espero les guste y ya verán…

En si esta parte que viene del fic es el proceso de aceptación, cambio y acción de Edward, espero les guste…

**¡Importante!**

-Para las chicas del team "Por Los Buenos Lemmons" las que quieran participar en lo que ya les dije xD la fecha límite es el 25 de Noviembre! Participen no tienen que hacer mucho, a la mayoría ya les explique la mecánica y a las que no o tengan duda djen un mnsg con sus duda y yo les explico ok?

-Hice una comunidad xD con las historias que a mi parecer son las mejores, llevo pocas agregadas pero pondré mas xD pásense! Xd

-Y ya por ultimo les dire que estoy haciendo un minific de navidad ggg muy hot(espero) ¬¬

* * *

"**Por Los Buenos Lemmons"**

—**ChiiO**

—**Liziie**

—**Jazzy W**

—**Peritha 12**

—**Carmen Cullen 116**

—**Pukichick**

—**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

—**BECKI**

—**PknaPcosa**

—**gig.z**

—**paatrii cullen**

—**Neko-Cullen**

—**Amelie 666**

—**my chemical whit Edward**

—**Kriito Cullen Masen**

—**Cristtine.-**

—**chirstti**

—**Uviita**

—**Crisst**

— **Megami-Magic**

—**lizie20**

— **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

—**thebestofthebest**

—**silcullenstar**

―**Luz Cullen Chiba**

―**Estelanna**

―**LaAbuela **

**―Sofy-buterfly**

**―MaxyPau**

Y creo que son todas, si alguien falto o quiere unirse me avisan va!!

* * *

Gracias :)) alaz nenaz k me dejaron revz uff! lo nombre lo dejo para la proxx porke el internet zta fayandop! ziento la demora! :))

Bueno como dije espero les guste y no os decepcione!, cuidence! a

CiiaO…

**¿Review?**


End file.
